


Truth or Dare

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I mean it could happen before the event of the game, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Tentacles, after chapter 3 it become totally canon divergent oops, bendy isn't a jerk, but isnt big drama just the truth need to be told once and for all, chapter 2;, drama is also there around chapter 4 and beyond, he's just a lost soul, slight canon divergent, with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: You were dare to venture in this old workshop. You never expected what came next





	1. Dare

Easy in, easy out they said. It will be fun they said. A little bit of adventure and risk never killed anyone they said. It’s an old abandoned workshop, nothing can’t happen they said. But now, you began to reconsider your choices in life. And how bad this one was. You weren’t the kind of young adult to do trouble, on the contrary. You were the one that always put yourself in trouble. Which was pretty much what’s happening at this very moment. You stopped thinking for a moment. You heard the heartbeat. Yours and the one coming from the demon when he was walking around. Your eyes stayed glued to the scene in front you. Black ink rolling down the walls, covering the ground and there he was. Walking across the room. You stopped your breath for a moment, but your gaze stayed on him. You swear that he quickly glanced at you, but as slowly he walked in, he was gone. Of course, you could have left the Miracle station, although you stayed in. The place wasn’t big, but enough to let you slide down and sat there. Knees under your chin, wrench in your hands, heavy breath, you closed your eyes wishing this was just a very very terrible bad ugly nightmare.

All of this because they said…

****

“Come on, that was the worst easy dare!” You laughed as you watched your friend climb down the tree.

“Yeah, though, now I got scratches all over my body. I would like to see you climb a tree in underwears, (Y/N).” Derek growled with a smile as he was dressing back.

“Alright, so now it’s Lisa turn to dare us.” Cindy said. “So, who do you choose?”

The girl thought for a moment, before pointing you. “Truth or dare?”

“Eh, I did truth last time, let’s go with dare.” You were always up for a challenge anyway.

“There’s an old abandoned workshop. Rumors said that the owner did weirds demonic things before it was completely shut down.” Lisa grinned. “I dare you to go inside, take something that prove it and come back.”

“Pieces of cake!”

_1 hour passed…._

“Maybe she lost herself…It shouldn’t take this long.” Cindy worried.

“Shou-” Derek was cut by a loud scream. The three young adults stepped a foot back. Then rumbling and nothing. Silent. He was the one to try to open the door, but nothing. It was locked and for good… 

****

Because they said, I dare you to go in this cursed place. And you said yes! Of course, you couldn’t have predicted what happened after. The first cutout you saw, quickly reminded you to whom this workshop could have belongs. You recognized the small cartoon demon that you saw a couple of times on tv as a kid. You never thought that this workshop was where Bendy and his friends were born. Except, those cutouts already made you feel uncomfortable. As if they were staring at you. And those stranges marking on the walls ‘ _Dreams come true_ ’. You scoffed at this memory. Because it was more nightmares come true. Then, you kept walking into a stranger room, called the Ink machine. You remembered wondering if this thing worked, giving a few kicks on it. Nothing. And so you turned your back, ready to walk away, with empty hands, when a noise came out from it. Ink was dripping from one of the pipes and a weird form came out from it. Weird, but scary as fuck as it started to crawl toward you. The walls turned black, the floor flooded with ink so fast that when you tried to run back to the exit, it was almost at your hips. You remembered trying to reach the handle, then you fell. You had the handle at your fingertips! You tried to find a way to escape, only to get yourself even deeper in the shit you already where.

The rest of the story, you rather not think about it too much. Especially the part where you were about to be used as a sacrifice to the demon because some weirdo was worshipping him. But the restrains were luckily loose, escaping just before he could call his demon. Then you met this rather nice tall guy, Boris. It was a huge relief once you figured out that he was probably the only who didn’t wish your death. You found your way deeper in the workshop with him, until you met Alice Angel. You didn’t know what to think of this lady… She was doing to creepy things, yet she didn’t tried to kill you either. Though, you still had a bad feelings on her real intentions. 

So now here you were, in that small.. box, trying to reconsider everything. You didn’t wanted to help Alice anymore, you didn’t wanted to run anymore. You just wanted to go home and forget about all of this. If you could ever forget… You doubt of this. You did laughed a little at the thought that seeing a pen will scare you now. Seeing ink will remind you of all of this. 

You awkwardly get back on your feet, listening at your surroundings. Silence. You dared a step outside. Despite, you still had to find the gears for that fallen angel. You tried to come with another way to escape, but there was none. You didn’t see how you could. Making a deal with the demon himself? Oh please, he did kill you at the moment you were in his way. You should better get to work now. 

All those thinkings kept your mind so preoccupied that you noticed the growling and the ink around you a little too late. Your heart stopped to beat as you felt your last minutes on Earth coming. Tears came to your eyes as you slowly turned to face your death. If you had to die, you will face it bravely. There he was. Looming over you, eyes hidden by ink, big smile across his face. Maybe you could try to escape? What you had to lose? You were death anyway. Without hesitation, you shifted to run to the next room, hoping to get to another Miracle station before it was too late. As soon as you turned on your right, everything went black. 

****

The last thing you remember was escaping and a sudden pain on the head. With actually a headache that seemed to be there for a while. Slowly opening your eyes, your survival instinct kicked back quickly. This room was completely different from the others. Actually close form Boris’s safehouse, as in there was a bed. Could you be back in a safehouse? How thought? You were running away from Bendy, there was no way Boris would have interfere, especially if everyone feared him. You moved your arms to get up. Surprisingly, your hands were tied behind your back. You pushed yourself against the wall behind, using it to pull yourself up. Halfway to your ascension, tentacles grabbed your ankles getting you back to square one. You let out a growl of pain soon as your butt hit the ground and your head bumped on the wooden wall. The tentacles slowly took the shape of hands. You figured out that the puddle of ink in front of you was… Exactly who thought it was. Bendy! He dragged you close from him, pressing his inky forehead against yours. You could feel the ink dripping on your face. His breathing was fast and deep like purr mixed with growls. In an instant your mind knew what would come next. It was obvious. And you didn’t knew how to feel about it. Yes, you had a odd thing for monsters and you had seen a lot of stuff related to it. Yet, you weren’t sure to actually to do it with one… Especially a demon-monster that wanted to kill you not long ago. Or maybe you were imagining things…

His hand grabbed your throat, pressed it enough to make you felt a uncomfortable pressure, but not enough to choke you. Oh no! You wouldn’t let him have his way with you so easily. Even if all your protests will bring nothing. With a hand on your neck and the other getting closer to your side, your legs were free of any movements. You squirmed under him, pointless. Thought it was enough for you to have your feet against his torso and pushed him away. Bendy was pushed away and fell on his back. In a rush of adrenaline, you get up made one step and a second one. Hands closed around your ankles once more, making you lost your balance. With yours still in your back, you hit the ground roughly on your shoulder. You were lucky that none of your bones broke in the process. Stuck on your belly, Bendy was putting all his weight on you. His growls were more menacing as if he was trying to warn you that next time you tried to escape him he would kill you. With all your strength, you desperately tried to escape. But as you were doing so, Bendy’s hand had already reached your crotch. He pressed his finger roughly, making you whimper. His tongue found its way to your neck, while his other free hand went under your t-shirt to grab your breast. A weak whimper crossed your lips. 

“Please don’t!” You begged in a whisper. Damn, you should have been louder, but it was the best you could manage at the moment. You cursed him to find your weak spots so easily, but despite this, you still refused to let him go any further. You squirmed vigorously. In attempted to roll on your side or any position that could allow you to escape, you end up rubbing your ass against him. Bendy purred. This wasn’t your plan! This was the exact opposite. The ink demon lifted your t-shirt up. You shivered when a cold breeze touched your naked belly. “Get off me!” You finally yelled.

The only reaction you got from him was a small chuckle. Instead he grabbed your jeans and pulled them down to your knees, losing no time to rub his fingers over your panties. Tears came to your eyes as you refused that you survived all the way until now to gave up and let Bendy use you as it pleased him. But what could you do? He had you pinned on the floor and for a being made of ink, he was rather heavy. You gasped at his touch as he tossed your underwears aside to let his finger touch you warm folds. You weren’t wet yet, but you knew it would be only a matter of time. Not because you enjoyed this. Far from it! Simply because your body will react instinctively. Bendy kept teasing you like this for a moment, letting soft growls. “Don’t resist me, doll.”

You jumped in surprise. It was the first time your heard his voice. “The more you will resist, the more I’ll need to remind you who is in control here.” He purred into your ear, pinching your clit. You yelped. The tears rolled down your cheeks. His hand on your covered breast ran to your back to undo your bra. If it wasn’t from the situation you would have chuckle at the fact that it was one of those rare days you wore as strapless bra. Even with your hands still tied, he easily removed it, having full access to your bare breast. In a fast maneuver, he made you sat on him against his chest. His legs wrapped around yours to prevent you to escape. His tongue was moving up and down on your neck. You shivered under the feelings of the ink dripping on your skin. In the meantime, a finger was slowly making his entrance.

“N-no! Please! Don’t!” You begged. But Bendy didn’t seemed to listen at you. He slide a finger in. You barely began to be wet as he did. You bitted you lower lips, holding a yelp and a moan. You didn’t expect him to be soft on you, which is why you weren’t took by surprise when he started to move back and forth roughly. You bitted your lips so hard that you were surprised to not taste the blood in your mouth yet. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to hear your moans. 

He laughed darkly. “Come on, doll. Don’t hold it.” He added a second finger, moving slower, but rubbing a sweet spot. You were getting wetter at each movements and you hate it. He squeezed your breast in an attempt to get a moan out of you. You remained silent. “Do you really want me to be rough on you? Fine.” He whispered his last word against your neck, sending a shiver through your spine. You opened your mouth to protest, but he won. As he added two more fingers inside your wet core, a moan escaped your lips. Your cheeks turned red and you closed your eyes to contain more tears, gritting your teeth in rage. He fucked you with his fingers the hardest he could, biting your shoulder. Even with your mouth shut, moans kept resonating. Damn! You don’t know for a long he kept his fast and rough pace, but it was enough to bring you to your climax. With shame, you came around his hand. 

You still hadn’t pull yourself together that he pushed you back on the ground. Though you noticed a small detail. Your restraints. They were gone! Your brain reacted faster than light and your crawled to the door. You used the handle to get back on your feet. For a moment a light of hope passed through your mind. As quick it came, it was gone. You opened the door, only to find a wall. There was no escape? You were trapped in this room with the demon? “Oh doll.” He smiled. “You really thought you could escape me so easily? Don’t give me this face.” Bendy got on his feet and walked the distance in three steps, grabbing you by the waist. “I’m not done with you yet…” He pressed his lips against you. You tried to push him, but his grip was too strong.

Your body tensed up as you felt something against your lower belly. It was… it was his dick? Oh no he wouldn’t! Except, he threw you on the bed nearby, pinning you without you could even realise what was happening. A hand holding yours over your head, the other helped him to place your hips against his. He returned to the kiss where it left off. His long tongue exploring every corner of the inside your mouth, tasting your tongue. More moans came from the deep of your throat. His inky dick was rubbing against your clit as his thumb was circling on it. “S-stop Bendy!” You ordered between two moans. “I don’t want to-” You were cut as he pushed his thick dick inside. Your mouth opened wide, but no sounds came out. More tears rolled down. Tears that he playfully licked off your face.

“My name in your mouth sounds so lovely. I’ll make sure that you say it again.” He groaned. You arched your back as soon as he started to move. Back and forth with a slow but steady pace. You swore that if his eyes weren’t covered in ink, he did be devoured you with them. If you ever get out alive from this, no one will ever believe you. This will be a secret that will be buried with you. People will think that you were crazy if you said that a cartoon ink demon raped you in a old studio. Though, you still haven’t said your last word. As he bent over to reach your lips once more, you smacked your head against his. You may have hurt yourself, but it was worth it. Bendy backed holding his forehead, but his dick was still inside you. He was quick to react. He grabbed you by the throat, pressing until you could barely breath. By instinct, you grabbed his arm to stop him. “You shouldn’t have done that…” That was it? He was going to kill right here, right now? You started to cry, suffocated whimper coming out as he tightened his grip. You begged him to stop. 

He hold you like this for a few seconds that passed like an eternity. Bendy finally let you go and before you could catch your breath he slammed back in you roughly. A weak moan echoed in the room. Looming over you, he pinned your hands on the side of your head, taking his dick all the way out, except for the tip, and slammed in. It was painful. You wished he could stop for good. Inky drool dripped on your face as his pace became erratic. His fingers digging in your wrist painfully, you had hard time to breath normally. Every part of you hurted and Bendy wasn’t helping the case. Each of his thrust where slow but hard, this mean he was about to cum. “Not in-inside please! B-bendy!” You screamed his name as you felt warm sticky inky cum in your inside. You choked on your cries. Bendy was still over you, breathing hard. His smile… You hated his smile as he was telling you that he wasn’t done at all. He barely just withdrew, that his fingers found their way to your entrance. He pushed two fingers inside, removing a bit of his cum each time he thrust in. You came a second time.

For a moment, you thought he would give you a moment to rest. Until he lifted your legs to place them on his shoulder, your wet core next to his mouth. You still haven’t recovered from your orgasm, that he attacked you with his tongue on your clit. Make slow circles, sucking it, press it. It was too much for you to bear. You couldn’t stop yourself from moan out loud. “Perfect.” Bendy purred against your clit. You grabbed the bedsheet feeling another climax coming. He couldn’t give you a damn break! His tongue assaulted your inside, touching every wet walls, finding more sweet spots. Tearing eyes, you glared at him. You wanted to show him that he still hadn’t broke you. Though, if he kept making you cumming like this, you might as well give up soon… No! His thumb back to stimulate your clit, you unconsciously whacked against him. He chuckled, the vibrations bringing you even closer to the edge. It took only a few more thrust from him to make you cum, harder that you thought you could.

Breathless, Bendy finally gave you the small break you were so desperate for. “You’re a fucking asshole! You monster bastard! Son a bitch!” You yelled at him.

Bendy shook his head in disappointment. “Such an ungrateful puppet with such a dirty mouth. Maybe I should find you a proper use for it.” He dragged you off the bed, putting on your knee despite your protests and he took place on the edge of the bed. His dick was fully erect again. You always had chance to fight back. He pressed the tip on your cheek, slowly moving to your lips. But you kept your mouth tightly shut as he was pressing it inside. “What did I say?” He angrily growled. “Stop resisting me.” Bendy pinched your nose. You couldn’t breath. Of course, you could hold it… for a minute max. Two with adrenaline? You stared at each others. Bendy still had his cocky smile. He knew. You will lose again. 

You gasped for air and he took the opportunity to slide his member in your mouth. He made you choke on it accidently, but didn’t apologize. He waited, to see if you would move on your own. He shook his head and grabbed yours in his hands. He was pulling your hair, making you suck on it. For a second, you wondered what would happen if you bite him. But he was probably enough pissed off like this, you were scared of what might happen if you angered him more. You tried your best to adjust your mouth to his thickness. Your tongue moving around the tip, on the sides. This was making him twitch. He kept pushing himself deeper, but you couldn’t. You felt like you were about to throw up. In a desperate attempt, you succeeded to remove his member, but he still had his grip on you. You were heavily breathing, saliva drooling on your chin to your chest, tears rolling down your cheek. You must looked like a mess. But no enough for him. Bendy kept a tight and firm grip on your hair as he jerked off, growling and whimpering. He was close. You watched him do. You actually had no choice as when your head turned to look a way, he pulled your hair so you could face him. Bendy’s hand slipped slowly to your jaw, pressing a finger on the lower part to be sure that your mouth would stay open. And he came. All over your face, in your mouth, some dripped to your chest. “What a beautiful sight.” Bendy whispered. “So… mine.”

Bendy pushed you on your knee and hands. He remained on the bed. You questioned him with a glance, but you quickly got your answer. Tentacles came out from the floor. They hold you by your wrists and ankles, while two of them went to your breast. They toyed with them, caressing them, rubbing your nipples, squeezed. Weak moans crossed your lips time to time. You didn’t know how long you could endure all of this. A tentacle rubbed against your dirty and wet core. You didn’t knew what was the most disgusting, your cunt being filled with your and his cum or Bendy watching you being fuck? Both. The tentacle pushed in, dragging more moans out of you. You never came this much before, your body was feeling tired. Yet the ink demon wasn’t done. You could barely stand on your arms but you had too. Dropping on your forearms will show your weakness to him. Beside the tentacle wasn’t giving your body too much trouble. Until a second one joined in. You yelped as your core was stretched a little more. Bendy was thick, but the two tentacles were thicker together. They thrusted slowly, at the same time at first. Then they weren’t sync anymore. Their pace speeded up. It was too much. Your whole body was trembling. Crying, you gave up and felt on your forearms. “Bendy, p-please! Make this stop! Please! I-I just can’t anymore!” You whimpered. The ink demon simply smiled at you. “Fuck Bendy, tell them to stop! I’m close! I don’t want to cum again! Bendy!” Your plea was completely ignored. The tentacles left you alone as soon as you came. You fell on the ground, exhausted as fuck. You weakly turned to Bendy. Through your tears, you saw him get up and take place behind you. “No… No more.” You whispered.  
You can’t tell if he keep fucking you for minutes or hours and you had lost count of all the orgasm you had. Small ones, bigger ones. The only thing you knew for sure, your body was tired. The floor seemed comfortable all the sudden. If you could lay down there for a moment, it would be nice. Bendy’s arms closed around you in a bridal style. You barely had the strength to protest again. You had cried all you could since a long time and your muscles were sore. “No...more…” You whispered weakly. Bendy chuckled as he placed you in the bed. “Are you going to kill me now? Is that the end if I sleep?”

The ink demon smiled. “You’re not one of them. I do not see the need to kill you, doll.” You glanced at him. You had so many questions. But your eyes were too heavy and you drifted to sleep. Not knowing if you would ever wake up.

****

The warm ray of sunshine woke you up. It took you few seconds to put all the pieces back together. You wished you could call that a terrible nightmare. But your sore muscles told you that all happened for real. You sat on your knee, looking around. You were back in the small forest near town and the workshop. You were all dressed, surprisingly. Despite a few stains of ink, nothing showed what happened down there. How did you get there though? Did Bendy bring you out? Talking of the devil, there was small plush of him on the ground. You grabbed it and glared at it. Hell, you wanted to hate and you actually did, but at the same time… You weren’t sure. He abused of you, make you reach beyond your limits like an asshole. Yet, he took care of your afterwards. If he’s the one that dressed you back and returned you to the surface. It was still unclear why after all those hide and seek game in the workshop, he didn’t killed you. Not one of them were is words. You shrugged at this. Maybe now it was time to catch up with your friends and found a good excuse.

At least, you made your dare. You had something from this old workshop. A… cute plush of Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sin and I have no regret. I mean, this is probably my kinkiest/dirtiest fic so far. ~~Eh, don't know if it will stop here or I could come up with a part 2. Don't know.~~
> 
> EDIT: Well, this fic got a lot of love in no time. It never happened before! I mean 800 views in a week? I'm touched and impressed! So yeah, you all deserve a part 2!
> 
> EDIT 2: This chapter was written before the uptade at the release of Chapter 4, so the ink machine room is described as before. Sorry for the confusion for people who never saw this version before


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt less like a roller coaster, compare to the first one. I mean, it's less intense more fluff and angst. Sorry! But tbh, I watched the short animations and after that it was hard for me to see Bendy as an demon asshole. I mean, he looks more adorable and mischievious than a jerk. And then I found this comic ( [Part 1 & 2](http://ghostgirlvii.tumblr.com/post/170958983674/the-vampire-inside-me-the-vampire-inside-me) | [Part 3](http://ghostgirlvii.tumblr.com/post/170958989919/always-x3-the-vampire-inside-me-and-finally) ) which inspired me a part in the fic. Honestly after that, I only can see Bendy as a misunderstood person.. or demon.
> 
> This was the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQLJKuIQ6-0) I was listening while writing  
> 

You woke up heavily breathing, heartbeat racing, fear in every veins of your body. In a glimpse, your room was dark covered in ink. You shook your head to chase this illusion of yours. You opened your eyes to see the wall of your bedroom with relief. Weeks had passed since your adventure in the workshop and you had kept everything for yourself. You came up with a good explanation when your friends, who were worried as fuck, asked you what happened. You said that the floor broke under you, you hit your head and you were unconscious for a while. They believed you, more or less. No one asked you more about it. You did also have grown distant from everyone around you. Your parents were the one to make you notice this change. You stayed much more in room. Afterall, it was the place you felt the safest. There was also that Halloween night. You were the one to love this holiday more than any others and yet this year you barely did anything. Actually, you were out with your friends, not even dressed up as anything, just as yourself, wondering in the street when a kid scared you by behind. You surprised everyone when you started to cry. Since then, you didn’t went out as much as before. You felt so ashamed to be scared like this, but after what happened in the workshop. Being so close to die… 

You threw the covers away and get up. Everything was silence. You hated this. You quickly ran to your radio and turn it on, not loud, but loud enough to fill the said silence. Another thing couldn’t stand since your misadventure. You grabbed some clothes in your closet, spotting the plush. You shivered in disgust. It was in there since a couple of days. At first, you kept it in sight. Not really knowing why though. But since two weeks you had nightmares. Always involving the event of the workshop. You hide him in there, hoping they would stop. It helped, a little. You closed the door and went downstairs. Everything was still too silent. Your parents being away for a week, the house felt empty. Half sleepy, you walked to the kitchen ready to take your breakfast, turning the radio on and… You froze. You were behind watched. “No, (Y/N). It’s just your imagination. Nobody's home.” You tried to rationalize. You mentally told yourself to not turned around by taking a mug in the cupboard, but your body moved anyway. It was there. Sitting on the counter, smiling at you. How did the plush got there? You saw it in the closet five minutes ago! You dropped the mug in shock. It was impossible. You closed your eyes, only opening them when you were sure to see the floor to pick up the broken pieces of the mug. “Breath, it’s just your imagination playing trick with you.” You whispered. You stood up and the plush was gone. You sigh in relief. Yet you began to wonder if you weren’t becoming insane. You put away the pieces and went to wash your hand as the radio started to play an old jazz song. It was rather relaxing, which was exactly what you needed. Eyes closed, you softly hummed the rhythm as the water flowed on your fingers. For a few seconds, you did felt good, like the old times before the workshop.

Arms closed around your waist. You choked on your breath as you recognized those dark arms. You lift up your head to see his reflection in the window in front. “My creator used to listen to some of those old songs, I have always liked them.” He hummed.  
“Leave me alone!” You yelled as you turned on your heels, hitting him with your elbow in his side. He moved a step back, not complaining about your reaction. “H-how did you got here? Wait no! I don’t want to know just leave me alone! I h-hate you!”

“There’s a lot of doubt in your claim.” He smiled disappearing in a poodle of ink that slowly faded away not long after. The jazz song filled the room. You stood still, speechless and numb. You ran back to your room once you finally pulled yourself together. You opened your closet so fast that you almost hit yourself with the door. The plush was still here, smiling at you. You groaned as you took it with you. If you had an eye on this stupid thing, maybe you won’t have more crazy daydreams…

****

The two nights that followed this weird encounter, your nightmares changed for rather nicer dreams. Yet, not quite what you wanted. You started to wonder if Bendy wasn’t toying with you through this plush. The first dream, you were back in the workshop, but nothing happened. You were just sit in the projection room, watching episodes. On waking, you felt weird. What was the meaning of this? The second dreaming… just thinking about it, your cheeks turned red. It did felt so real.

You were in the shower, feeling the warm water on your body. You washed the soap away from your hair, when arms closed around you. You opened your eyes wide. Bendy was standing there with his usual smile. Your mouth opened to say something, no sound came out. He leaned over your to reach your lips. His hands ran up and down on your back, to softly squeeze your ass. He let a hand rest there, the other caressed your side, up back to your breast. Against your will, a moan escaped and you pressed yourself closer to him. He scoffed lowering his hand that was on your breast to your belly, to your core. You gasped in his mouth soon as his finger touched your clit. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. Bendy was teasing you so much, that you woke up, moaning his name and bothered. 

You were watching tv when you remembered this dream again. You let out a groan. You needed answer now. One thing you couldn’t get was, why did he said that you were lying? You hated him… In a way. Truth was, according to your dad, when you were a kid you liked Bendy. Your dad told you that every time you could watch an episode, your eyes got those little stars of admiration when the little demon was dancing on the screen. You didn’t recall any of this to be honest. And the more you give a thought about all that happened, the more you came to think that in the end, maybe you didn’t hated Bendy that much. You simply hated the fact that he used you. It could be the only explanation to your weird feeling in your guts. You glanced at the plush that was always by your side and frowned. Your brain had idea, but your conscience asked you to reconsider the offer. Going back to the workshop? Risking to die again? But didn’t Bendy say you were is, did he? Could you be safe this time? So many questions and only a smiling plush to not help you at all! You grabbed the nearest pillow to muffle your scream in it. You were a mess of emotions right now. And even if this idea was crazy and will probably be on the list of the bad the decision you took in your life, you got up, grabbed the little Bendy and a coat and headed for the workshop.

****

The air was cold despite the bright sun of the afternoon. In days like this, you rather like to stay home. But you had to put things clear now. In front of the door, it was at this moment you remembered something rather important. Last time you went on this floor, it was flooded by ink. But it was the only entrance you knew of. The worst that would happen is that you will have to walk in all of this, once again. You groaned as getting cover in ink wasn’t what you had planned for today. You turned the handle and slowly pushing the door, expecting resistance. But nothing. Intrigued, you opened it normally. At your biggest surprise, everything was back as the first time you stepped inside. Were you in the same old workshop or it was somewhere else? No, there couldn’t be two identical buildings that looked exactly the same in the same area. The same oppressing, uncomfortable atmosphere was around. It made you shiver to recall how you walked there thinking it would be so easy, to then end up to run for your life. 

The cutouts were there, the old ‘Dreams come true’ was always painted on the wall. The chairs hadn’t moved, posters and papers were all at the respective places. Should you really give yourself a headache trying to figure out why? Maybe not. It wasn’t worth it. Afterall, you already have a small one just thinking about how you will get to Bendy. There was no way you would risk your life once more. 

“Bendy?” You weakly shouted. There was an echo. No answer. You wondered on the floor, looking each rooms again. Some rooms were locked, others, you had already seen them during your last visit. Curious, you didn’t went to the ink machine room yet. Instead you kept looking around, to find something you hadn’t see before. At first, you thought that your eyes were playing trick on you, but the closer you got from it, the more you could see Boris. In display, chest open. It involuntarily send you back to the moment you saw more all the Borises like this, before meeting Alice. Your mind was sent back in those times the ink demon was chasing you. Your body started to shake violently as your eyes tricked you. The room’s light seemed to fade away to pitch black. Tears came to your eyes as you moved a step back. It was too soon. You just couldn't handle it. But your current state made you clumsy and you tripped. Your muscles tensed up, ready for the impact, though you never reached the ground. A hand covered your eyes.   
“It’s alright. Don’t move.” His voice resonated in the silence. You didn’t even dare to reply anything or fight back. You felt him drag you as you didn’t move, still blinded. You had to trust him, right?

Once again, you didn’t wanted to know how you got there. You were back to the room where Bendy had his way with you. Oddly, the atmosphere wasn’t the same. It didn’t felt threatening or dangerous. It was different, but you couldn’t tell how you felt. One thing certain, your life wasn’t in danger. Bendy made you turn on your heels to face him. Ink was always dripping on his eyes, his smile was still the same. “I knew you would come back.” He hummed. He kept talking, but your focus wasn’t on his words. Now that you could see him from close, in a non threatening situation, there was only one thing you wanted to know. To see. His eyes. You believed that eyes were the door to somebody’s soul and if you could see his, maybe it would tell you what were is real intention toward you. Or something like this. You lifted your hand to reach his cheek, not touching him. He was always talking when you pressed your hand on the ink covering his eyes. He stopped, staring at you. “W-what are you doing?”

You remained silence, lost in the sensation of the ink against your skin. In an instant, he grabbed you by the throat and hold you against the wall. You yelped in surprise, grabbing his wrist. “What the fuck you think you’re doing?” He growled between his teeth. God, you were scared, but not like the first time. He startled you, that was it. Now you were brave and were ready to show no fear at him. All the sudden, the roles were switched. He looked more terrified than you. You bring your hand back to the dripping ink, pressed gently and whipped some off. His grip around your throat tighten. You removed more of the ink until you could see what you were seeking for.

“You have beautiful eyes.” You choked out, smiling. His grip loosen up so suddenly that he dropped you on the floor. You gasped for air. On the corner of your eyes, you saw him moving back the bed, let himself fall on it. He was shock, it wasn’t hard to guess. Still catching your breath, you stood up and joined him. He had the same eyes of what you remembered in the cartoon shorts. It was weird to say, but they always had this glint of innocent, joyful and mischievous. You grinned. “Well isn’t that funny.” He glared, uncertain to catch what was a funny. “Not long ago, you tried to kill me, you… tortured me in a way. But despite all of this, I came back and this time, you’re afraid of me.”

“I am not afraid of you.” He mumbled.

“Then why are you acting like this? Why haven’t you killed me? Why did you let me go?” You weren’t sure to actually want to know his reasons, but this was a few reasons why you came back, right? Oh please, don’t fool yourself. It wasn’t just for this, yet you refused to admit it. No until he also tell the truth. He kept his mouth shut and stood up. Bendy was about to leave when you throw the plush at him behind the head. “Come on, I at least deserve to know this, don’t I?” You saw his shoulder fell, as he had given up. He turned back to see you. His eyes were still free from all the ink.

“You’re not a creator.” He let out. “You didn’t nothing to harm us, so I don’t see the point in killing you. I don’t mind lost some of my time to scare you.” Scary demon on the outside, soft demon in the inside. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you came back, doll?”

You took a deep breath. “Because I’m sure you were messing around me with this plush.” He smiled, giving you the hint that you were right. “And also because, I gave it some thoughts… Isn’t you that I hate… It’s what you did.”

“Are you saying that if I had asked you like a gentleman, and didn’t attempt to your life, you would have accepted?”

Your cheeks turned red quickly. “N-no… I mean, probably… Uh wait no! What I’m trying to say is…” He hushed you putting his finger on your lips. 

“Then allow me to be nicer. If you want of course.” Bendy purred. Your face turned even more red. Speechless, you nodded so he kept going. The ink demon carefully removed your coat, tossing it aside. Hands on the back of your neck, he pulled you toward his lips to press a kiss on you. Despite the gentleness, there was still some ferocity in it. You instinctively reacted and your body completely relaxed. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing yourself close to him. You mentally smiled when you heard the small purr coming from the deep of his throat. His hands slid slowly from your neck to your lower back, finding their way under your sweater. A shiver jolted in your spine as soon as he touched your skin. You were falling for the devil and pretty hard. Your kiss became more needy and sloppy. Your tongues meeting each others, dancing, tasting one another mouths. He grabbed your sweater, pull it up, throwing it away and broke the kiss. Bendy’s smile got even wide. The ink demon returned to his teasing by licking your neck. You couldn’t hold it anymore, a small moan escaped. But this time, you weren’t ashamed of it. Bendy lowered you on your back, placed himself over you always teasing. 

You didn’t gave him the chance to undress you more, you kicked your shoes away, removed your pants in a blink of eyes, leaving him with only the sight of you in your underwears. Seeing you so eager, Bendy shivered in pleasure and eyes gave you the lustful look. Your hips against his, you could feel the small bulge forming in his crotch. It was weird to think that he didn’t exactly needed to remove any clothes to be ready, and also funny. Bendy pulled your back up, just enough to reach your bra and undo it. Your breast didn’t stayed long at the mercy of the cold air, Bendy grabbed them. “How do you like this, doll?” The ink demon grinned.

“You’re doing good, Bendy.” You moaned. You could feel the wetness in your core. Your body was so needy for more, you had enough foreplay. You ground your hips on his crotch, silently telling him what you wanted. He chuckled telling you that you will have to wait just a little more, before that. One hand let go your breast, slightly tickling your side, caressing your hip and slowly, painfully went to your wet covered fold. Bendy rubbed it over your panties, sometime pressing harder where your clit would be. You swore that you would be dripping on the bed as soon as he will push a finger in or eventually his dick. Good god, you wanted more! “Please, don’t make me wait.” You begged him.

At your surprise, he removed what was left of your clothes, but didn’t do anything yet. Looming over you, he kissed you on the lips, going to your neck, stopping by your collarbones and breast, taking a break just around your belly giving it a long lick. You placed yourself on your elbows to watch him, even if you knew what was coming. You bited your lips while he was always kissing your inner thighs without really going where you wanted him to. You moaned in despair. “Why don’t you let me enjoy this view? So greedy.” Bendy laughed, finally pressing his tongue exactly in the spot that make you moan more.

“As if you hadn’t enjoyed enough the view last time.” It came out more harsh and rude than you expected. Bendy stopped all and looked at you. Oh no, did you just ruined the moment? It was complete silence, just the two of you staring at each others. “I-I mean, with all you did, you sure have have seen more than your fair share of my body.” Again, too rude. Bendy moved back to sit on his knees. You cursed yourself. “Forget what I said ok? I didn’t meant to be mean!” You were about to grab his face in your hand, but he reached for you, hugging you, burying his face in your neck. 

“Would you forgive me if I apologize for all have done?” He whispered. “I know I hurted you and yet you came back to me…”

“Because I love you.” The words crossed your lips faster than your brain could analyze the situation. You didn’t thought, it just came out. Bendy looked at you surprised. You cupped his face in your hands to kiss him. “I won’t forget, but I forgive you. What happen happened and now it’s part of the past. Now, why not go back where we left off?” The ink demon pressed another kiss and went back between your thighs. His tongue returned to your clit, licking it, circling around. Your moans tickled his ears and he pushed it inside. You moaned louder. His thumb found your clit and he fucked you like this for a moment. Until you came. It felt so much better than before, certainly because you were enjoying this. Something you did mention to Bendy and this seemed to make him happy. Coming back to your sense from your orgasm, it was his turn to feel good too. The bulge had fully formed into his thick inky dick by now. You took it your hand, teasing the tip with your finger. You began to stroke it slowly, seeking for another kiss. He gave it to you, rather messy. Saliva was drooling on both of your chins, Bendy was moaning silently in your mouth. His breathing was fast. You speeded up the pace, sometime stopping and stroking again. His moans were getting louder. The ink demon grabbed on your shoulder, holding himself on you, put his forehead on yours. 

“Oh doll, d-don’t stop.” Bendy whimpered. His hot breath against your face, you knew he was close. You chuckled at this sight. God he was adorable. You stroked three more times, before he released his climax. His fingers digged in your skin, not enough to be painful, but enough to leave small marks. He messily came all of your forearm, himself and the bedsheet. You glanced at him. His face was tinted with red, all as he was catching his breath. You gave him the biggest smile you could. “Eh, don’t think we are done yet. Of course, if you want more.”

As an answer, you took his hand in yours and placed it on your wet core. “Tease me until you can fuck me again and make me cum.” You offered him. Bendy didn’t wait for more, already working on your clit, letting only the tips of his fingers on your entrance. You lay down on your back and he lay on his side, next to you. The last time you felt this good, it was long ago. Even before your first visit in the workshop. You did hope that it could last forever. Damn, you never thought you did fall in love so hard for him, but this Bendy. The one that was so nice you, it was the same Bendy you were used to see on tv. The one you liked. Bendy dragged you out of your thoughts as he slid a finger in. He quickly found the one spot that made you even more wet. Bendy added another finger and a third one when he knew you were ready. His rhythm was steady and strong. All as he was whispering sweet words in your ear, sending more waves of pleasures through your body. He lifted your lower body with his leg, finding a new angle that would bring you close to your climax, if you didn’t stop him soon. But it was feeling too good, you didn’t wanted to do so. His thumb circling on your clit didn’t help the case. You let out a loud moan, followed by a whimper when you grabbed his wrist. “W-wait.” You breathed. “I don’t want to cum yet.”

Bendy nodded. He immediately pointed you his crotch. “Hopefully you’re ready.” He winked. With a playful smirk, you turned on your knees and hands. The ink demon catched your drift quickly and placed himself behind you. You were glad that he took a bit of time to tease you a little more, it gave you a rest, you won’t came to fast then. Bendy pushed the tip in your entrance, moving it in and out. He then pushed a little more inside, not taking a pace. Just standing there inside of you. You looked over your shoulder, begging him to move. He stood still with cocky smile. You rolled your eyes, you moved down on him taking all his dick. As Bendy didn’t move, you made the first move, taking out all of it expect of the tip and slammed it back in. The ink demon let out a moan, grabbed your hips and did the same movement again. He did so three times before finding the right pace. Bendy felt strangely good, which was probably explained by the fact that you were more relaxed now and you were appreciating every minutes with him. You could already feel your orgasm coming back, stronger than before. Between your moans, you tried to take deep breath to control yourself. You just had begun to have fun, now wasn’t the time to cum. His grip on your thighs got firm just as he slammed harder in you. You cried out in pleasure at his own pleasure. The pace speeded up. You didn’t know how long you could hold it. You were on the edge, even your breathing couldn’t change it anymore. You focused the best you could on not cumming, but this made your focus more on Bendy’s dick inside of you, which in the end was making everything worse. His arms closed around your waist, his face buried in your neck, his movements became erratic. Your arms were noodles at supporting him and yourself, all while being so close. 

Bendy grunted in your neck, sending you to your orgasm. He came at the same time, moaning and heavily breathing. In the last strength you had, you stay in this position for a moment. Until your arms were too weak and you collapsed on the mattress. Bendy didn’t let go of you for all that. After a minute, you were a bit worried. You called him, no answer. You rolled more the best you could on your side, making him fall next to you. He wasn’t moving and his eyes were closed. And, you heard him silently snoring. You contained a laugh. He showed so much stamina the first time, and now he was asleep. Smiling at hurting your cheeks, you grabbed the cover and put it on the two of you. You pressed a kiss on his forehead, lay down and closed your eyes.

****

You were awaken by someone playing in your hair. Half asleep, you opened your eyes to see Bendy. You gave him your biggest smile, stretching your muscles. His arm closed around your waist, pulling you closer to him so he could rest his head on yours. In the instant, the whole world seemed to have disappeared. Like nothing wrong ever happened and it was just you and Bendy. In fact, you had lost track of the time. You did have left home around noon, that was one thing. Now, it was always the same day or the next one? Who cared, no you apparently. 

“What now?” The ink demon whispered. You lifted your chin so you could look in each other eyes.

“What what?”

“The thing you said. Does this mean you will stay with me… or it was just in the heat of the moment?”

You knew what he was talking about. And no, you hadn’t said this because he was making you feel good, but because it was what you were feeling toward him. You also figure out that this mean, how did your relationship will work? “I meant what I said, Bendy.” You nuzzled him. “But what are the option? That I stay trapped there forever? That I turn like this ink man that worship you? No offence, but I’m not really looking for this. I would miss my parents and friends too much.”

“I get it. Of course, you could always visit the workshop or, I could always use my little gift to visit you.” 

“That could be an option.” You pressed yourself more against his chest. Bendy wrapped his arms around you. Damn, if all begins terribly, it was not going into a way you haven’t been on in a long time. Everything was feeling good. Enough to even tease him. “Well, for a demon that came almost five times last time, you were defeated pretty fast last night.”

He poked you on the side, kissing you in the neck. You chuckled. “Next time, brace yourself, doll.”

****

The ink demon bring you back to the surface. Of course you didn’t see anything as he asked you to kept your eyes close all the time. Why he was doing this, you had no idea. But if this was what he wanted, it was alright. The sunrise had just taken place in the sky, a beautiful mix between the sun and the stars. The air was cold and the place was silent. You stood there, all alone, thinking, surprising yourself wondering if this was just a dream or real. Though, deep inside your heart, you knew it was real. All of this happened. All because of a dare. You checked your phone for the time. It was 6:30 in the morning and you had five missed call! At least none, were from your mom or dad, just your friends. You recalled that you had a dinner with them last night. You were supposed to make your visit to the workshop short and sweet. It end up being long and sweet. Now it was way too early to call anyone, you should just head back to home, catch more sleep and find another excuse. You started to get good at it.   
For the first time in weeks, you felt light. Most of your problems were gone. You put everything clear and your mind was at peace. You took a deep breath of the fresh air and walked back home, the bendy plush under your arm.

The truth was, you couldn’t wait until the next time.


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is becoming a total disaster! It's out of control I mean, it was supossed to be just a single one shot. And here we are with three part and in the middle of it, I got an idea for a fourth one. Help XD

You watched the snow slowly falling in, in the quiet world of your room. You heard the chatters from downstairs. You were glad that your work gave you your two weeks of vacation for christmas. You could spend go quality time with your family. Bonus point because your brother and his little family was there too. Your parents were relieved to have their old daughter back. The one who was always with a smile, joyful and among others. Of course, you were back to your old self. Now that everything was clear between you and the ink demon, what could go wrong? Your life was still the same, with a little secret. You couldn’t imagine tell your friends or relatives that you were dating a creature made of ink, you accidently found months ago. But yeah, there you were.   
Bendy was still the nice demon you discovered hidden behind all those dark layers of rage. Your visit were not always filled with sex session. No, some were nice and long conversation about all and nothing. You never ventured in the subject of what happened during the Joey era. You barely mentioned his name either. You did once and Bendy was irritated by it. You didn’t try to go any further. All you know is that Bendy looked rather happy now. You still had some goosebumps when you remembered your first visit, you hoped that one day you could take this just as bad dream.

A crack came from your closet. You turned around to see his tall silhouette appearing in the dark. Damn it was risky for him to show up now while there was so many people in the house, but in the other hand, you couldn’t be happier to see him. Some ink was dripping again in front of his eyes, it often happened when you had seen each other in while. Once he was on the reach of your hand, you whipped it, revealing his hidden eye. “What are you doing here?” You wondered.

“Am I not allowed to see your pretty face?” Bendy flirted. You chuckled, your cheeks turning red. He wrapped his arms around you waist, kissing you on the forehead. It would be a lie to say you didn’t wanted him around. You wished he could spent the holiday with you and your family as he certainly deserve it. At least you knew a way. After all, he had been using this plush since then to visit you. Although, the only place he allowed himself to come physically it was in your home. Anywhere else, he would join you in your dreams. Despite his ink body, the embrace was warm. You could have stay there for all night. If it wasn’t from a knock on your door. Your dad voice rose from behind. You tried to push Bendy away, whispering him to go away. Nothing, he had this mischievous smile.

“Please Bendy, now is not the time for games.” You implored. The ink demon kept on kissing you on the neck and cheeks as you pushed him toward the closet. Your father knocked once again. “I’m coming! Go downstair, I’ll be there a minute!” You glared at Bendy who shrugged and gave you one finally kiss on your lips before disappearing. You sighed in relief, he will be the death of you one day. Even if he already tried to do so in the past. You grabbed the Bendy plush and ran downstairs where everyone was waiting for you around the table.   
“Hey Auntie (Y/N), dad says he was about to open the bet on if you would show up or not!” Your niece greeted you. You rolled your eyes with a laugh. This was so your brother to do stupidity like this. Along with make fun of you for caring a toy around all the time. For your defense, you convinced him that you did for your niece as proof you gave Bendy to her so she could play it. She did for a while, well until she almost dropped it in the soup and you literally threw yourself on the table to catch it. Everyone looked at you shocked and on the sight on the nice stain of tomatoes sauce you had on your white t-shirt, everyone including you laughed. 

After a quick change of clothes, the rest of the evening went pretty good. Board games time, play with the little one until she fell asleep and then adults time. Just the five of your sit around the table, drinking coffee and tea talking of nothing and everything. After a while, your brother came back on the subject. “Come on, (Y/N). You’re an adult now, toy like this one are for kids. How old are you? Five?”

“Said the guy who cried like a baby when mom threw away your Fluffy teddy when you were, fourteen.” You sassed. 

“Yeah and looks at the grown man I became. Maybe…” Before you could even process what happened, your brother snatched Bendy from your hands. You jumped on your feet running after him to catch him before he could do anything with it.

“Steve! This isn’t funny!” You yelled. “Give it back!” This was like the old times in your childhood. Something that happened too often, a thing you damn well knew how it would end. You prayed it won’t. You ran after him in the living room to the kitchen, making circles between both rooms, begging your mom to help you. She refused, saying you were old enough to handle it, like civilized persons. You groaned. Curse the fact he was two head taller than you. Bendy high in the air, you jumped to catch him, making your brother laugh hard. “I swear I’ll kick you fucking ass to the moon and beyond if you don’t give it me back, asshole!”

“Language!” Your dad yelled from the other side of the room. You muttered an apologize just as your hand finally reached the toy. You hold it tight and pull. When you heard it rip, it was too late. The time stopped for seconds. Even your brother froze. Bendy’s head in your hands and his body in your brother’s. You had to bite your tongue to not let out a flow of insults come out and risk to have your mouth cleaned with soap. Tears of rage grew in your eyes. Your brother shrugged and you watched him walk to the sink. You shook your head knowing what he would do. You opened your mouth to protest, but you were interrupted by the sound of the grinder. That was it.

“You son of a bitch, bastard of an asshole fucking dumbass!” You shouted.  
“Language sis! And I did this for your own good.”

“My own good? What about more your fucking pleasure of being mean with me! I hate you!” You turned on your heel and ran to your room, locking it and crashed on your bed. For a night that began well, everything when to pot quicker than you could ever imagine. All that was left was a head. What would you do know? Will Bendy always be able to see you? Did he felt something?   
Tonight was the first night in a long time you slept without dreams. Everything was black and felt cold.

****

Sadly, things didn’t got better the next day. Or the following week. After that night, you and your family were supposed to visit your grandparents who live a few hours from home and you left early in the morning. Without the plush, it felt like you were alone. No dreams with the ink demon for an entire week and being so far from the workshop, you couldn’t sneak out during the night to see him personally. You forced yourself to not let show how your brother’s action affected you, it was just a toy for them after all. On the top of this you had no idea how Bendy was. Upset? Sad? Confused? Knowing him, certainly a mix of all. Deep inside, you had a bad feelings. Honestly, you wanted to be home more than anything at the moment. The week seemed to pass like an eternity. Even if you had fun, you couldn’t stop being worried, it was tiring. 

The day finally arrived where you all went back home. Your brother was to stay a little longer and you couldn’t care less. In the moment, as soon as the car engine stopped, you knew what you will be doing tonight. When the whole house will be asleep, you’ll run back to the workshop. Luckily for you, you arrived at the end of the evening, which mean you didn’t had to wait long. Bonus point for everyone being exhausted by the travel. Your niece was already sleeping, your sister-in-law was also falling asleep in the last kilometers before home. Two that will go to bed now. Three to go. You helped them unpack the trunk, bring stuff upstairs and excused yourself for the night. All you had to do now was wait for the silence. You watched the clock on your bedside table. 10PM… 11PM…12AM… 12:30AM finally!  
You got up, slowly opening your door in a creak. You hated those moments, all the sounds were louder all the sudden. Tiptoes, you made your way back to the entrance, grabbing your boots and coat. The night was dark, the sky covered with clouds, a cold wind, deadly quiet as all winter night. If in the city it was easier to walk, the snow was deeper in the forest. Some place you almost had it to your knees! Despite this, you made it to the workshop. With relief, you were greeted by a rather warm place. You made a few steps in the building, before calling out for Bendy. No answer. You called him again. Nothing. Your heart sunk at the thought he was ignoring you on purpose. But it skipped a beat when a crazy thought crossed your mind. If he wasn’t coming to you, you will need to go to him. This means, you will need to go all the way back through everything. No, no. You couldn’t relive all of this once again. But you didn’t had much choices. You gulped as you ventured in the workshop.

You swear that each time Bendy showed up, he was pissed off at you. After turned on the ink machine you went back to the room, only to have him jumping on you. Frightenten, you ran away, find yourself once more in the whole floor flooded by ink and falling on the next one. You shivered remembering what come next and you did everything as before. Although, this time, when Sammy got you, the restraints seemed better. And so Bendy showed up. With all your strength, you succeed to remove yourself from them. You forgot what adrenaline and survival instinct could make you do. It wasn’t a feeling you were so happy to have again. If last time you found Boris, this time he was nowhere in sight. Luckily, you remembered more or less the way to Alice. Your mind was working on remembering which door you went through, which secret passages you used, hoping to end up to see her again.

But there you were now, looking around you, not remembering anything. You were damn lost in a place where everyone wanted your death. This was definitely not the situation you were looking for. You weakly called for Bendy. You heard a creak behind you. Not from one person, more like three. You could feels their glares on you back. You were so dead. Even more considering you didn’t took a weapon. You slowly turned on your heels to see three small creatures made of ink. Despite their mutiled ugly faces, you did remember them. The butcher gang. If they were here, it meant only bad times. They approached you with their so called weapons. Run. It was all you could do and must. If you could find a miracle sation, maybe you will made it. Heart pounding fast, out of breath and scared, you ran in hallways without even find one. For the one time you desperately needed! Either this, either you simply run pass one without noticing it was next to you. If this was the case, you hated yourself. Instead you thought you could outrun them. Changing quickly from right ot left.   
You turned on your right sure to finally lost them, though all your hopes vanished as soon as you saw the dead end in front you. You were ready to turn back, find another way and hide when footsteps resonated. Back against the wall, eyes widen opened in fear, you watched them calmly walk toward you. They are going to kill you, that was it! You closed your eyes, unready to face your fate as heartbeat startled you. This sound could only mean one thing. You reopened your eyes. He was there standing behind them, staring at you. He wouldn’t watch them kill you, would he? Against your will you began to sob. You let yourself slide down against the wall to have your knees on your chin. “Please…” You begged in a whisper. It didn’t change much. Bendy’s black ink was dripping on the walls, covering the floor and his growling were deeper. The butcher gang was only a few step from you, you could feel their weapons on you. Crying, you couldn’t talk even if you wanted. The taller of the trio rose his wrench above his head about to strike down on yours. In a despair glance for escape, you noticed the ink wasn’t touching them yet and once it reached them, they returned into poodle. Heavily breathing between hiccups, you watched Bendy, who was the only one left, walking closer and closer. The ink was dripping on your face and you couldn’t care less in the moment. The ink demon ran to you, his hands clashing against the wall, making the woods crack. He was growling like a mad man, forehead against yours. 

Leaving marks on the wood, his clawed hand closed on your throat. “I spared your life, let you know who I truly was and you reap apart my gift to ignore me for days?” He snarled. His grip wasn’t tight, just a reminder that he had control on you. You could talk, but you could also die. Whatever you will say, you had to be careful.

“Isn’t what you think, Bendy.” You sobbed. His fingers closed more around your neck. “You have to believe me. It was an accident and then I was off town for a while. I swear I wanted to come back here as soon as I could. It’s all true!” You lifted your hand to his eyes to wipe the ink away. Bendy didn’t resist.  
As soon as he saw your face he grabbed your wrist and pressed your hand against his cheek. He was blinded by his lost and rage that he didn’t saw the distress in your eyes. You kept mumbling more about what happened to the plush and the week that followed, how you felt in the meantime, but he wasn’t listening.

“I’m sorry.” The ink demon cutted you. “I shouldn’t have react like this…”

“At least you saved me from those creepy guys.” You smiled. Bendy took you in his arms. “But trust me, it was all an accident, I would have never did any of this on purpose.” You pressed a kiss on his lips. He scoffed and pushed you hard against the wall. The next thing you knew, you fell on the floor of a room you knew too well. As you were getting up, you saw Bendy crossed the ink on the wall to join. The shortcut vanished. So that was how he could appear anywhere in the big place. The place was warm, suddenly you remember that you were still wearing your big winter coat. You threw it away as Bendy’s arms closed around your waist.

“I was so scared that you turned your back on me, that you would left me alone in this cursed place.” The demon confessed. You pulled him closer to you forcing him to look directly in the eyes.

“I’ll never. I’ll always be there for you.” You pressed a kiss on his lips. You felt him relax under it, his shoulders dropping, his grip around your waist loosen up. Playfully, you dragged him to the bed. Pushed him in the mattress. In a swift move, you sat on his lap, your arms wrapped around his neck, your lips connecting with his again. You intentionally ground against him. His hand ran under your sweater, making you shiver at the cold contact. With his usual gin, he undid your bra in snap. “You’re quick in business.” You scoffed. But you were quicker. You climbed down his hips, he took the opportunity to remove your upper clothes as you did. Bare breast, you kneeled in front of him, opening his legs. The bulge of ink was slowly forming a better shape. It was the first you actually give a thought to the fact he was more or less naked all the time. It made you chuckled. Bendy raised an eyebrow, you shook your head pretending it was nothing to worry about. His dick fully shaped, you took it in your hand, slowly stroking it. A hand on it, the other caressing his thigh and lower belly. The ink demon was letting out barely audible purr between his heavy breath. You pressed a kiss on the tip, give a quick lick and took it in your mouth. You felt him tremble. His hands grabbed your head as you lowered on him to take as much as you could. They were just resting on you as you go up and down.  
A few minutes after, his grip tighten on your hair. He forced you into a faster pace. Bendy bucked against you, grunting loudly as he was seeking for more friction. Drool coming out, messily dripping on his dick to the mattress. The demon slammed in one more time before cumming into you. He hold your head releasing his load deep in your throat. Surprised, you almost choked on it. You had to hit him on the leg, so he could let you go and gasp for air. You glared at him and he shrugged. You gently punched him the gut, as a tendrils wrapped around your wrist, become thicker to form a tentacule. It tickled you going up on your arm, ran down your side, finding its way to you inner thighs. In a quick move, you undid your pants so it could have more space. Bendy grabbed you to lay you down in the bed, removing the remaining clothing you had. More tentacles caressed your body, one pinning your arms above your head, two making sure your legs were spread and one teasing you on your entrance. The ink demon bend over you, kissing your neck, making sure you will have hickey in the morning. The tentacle circled on your clit, rubbing on your entrance, pressing the tip in an out, everything to bother you. A whine escaped your lips. 

“Do you want more my little doll?” Bendy purred in your ear. “Just say the word.” A weak yes came out. Bendy’s tentacule slided in, giving you time to adjust at every inches. It moved all the way back out and slammed it back in. You yelped in pleasure. Bendy rubbed your clit with his thumb, circling it time to time, whispering in hot breath how beautiful you were like this. His name became a mantra in your mouth, arching your back. Once he was sure you were wet enough, a second tentacle pushed inside. You wished you could form any kind of sentence, but you were just a mess of moans and cries, with his name in between. “Come on, sweetheart. Cum. Cum for me.” You felt obligated to do so. One more rough and hard thrust make you came, loudly moaning. The tentacles returned to Bendy’s inky body and he lay down next to you, his arm around you waist. He wasn’t done with yet, neither than you. 

You finally catched your breath coming back from the high of your climax. You rolled over him, sitting on his hips, peppering his face and torso in kisses. You felt his dick getting harder against your back, this bring you a smile. You lifted yourself just enough to slide down on him. Bendy grunted between his teeth feeling you around him. You didn’t moved at first, just standing there enjoying the feeling of him filling you. You began to circle on him, then you moved up just a little to lower down slowly. Repeating the pattern three four times. Only after that you allowed yourself to ride him the way you both desperately needed. You did your best to keep a good pace, although with muscles that began to tire, it was rather complicated. Bendy noticed, placed his hands on your sides and moved on his own. Pushing himself deeper, hitting all the sweet spots. Fingers digging in your soft skin, Bendy became erratic. He was close. So you were. You controlled your breathing for more self control, you had to cum together. Incapable of standing up, you fell against Bendy as he kept fucking you hard. A hand on your ass to push you down on him, the other on your neck to hold you close to him. And so you came both at once.

You stayed in this position for a moment, pulling yourself together. Though, you didn’t recalled much of what happened next, you were already falling asleep. You remembered him, gently moving you to his side, cuddling you and then darkness.

****

You woke up the next morning before him. His back showing to you, you watched him sleeping for a few minutes, when you thought it would be a good time to get up and stretch your sore body. You grabbed your clothes, silently getting dress up back. You had to return home now, but you couldn’t bare to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, as it was the only moment his mind wasn’t tortured by whatever happened in the past. Uncertain, you took all your belongings, quietly opened the door and wondered how you could get out from this place. There was certainly a way to do so. Bendy have bring you back to the surface more than once. He just never showed you. And if anything happened to you in the workshop, he would show up right? Like he always did. You had nothing to fear.

That what you thought. You had been out of the room for only a few minutes, had turned corners and walked down the hallways, when a bad feeling hit you. That or it actually was something heavier against the back of your head. The last thing you remembered before you passed out was two human legs and a feminine laugh.


	4. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood  
> Sorry no smut in the last chapter :) I squeezed my brain too much for the first three hahaha (or maybe not) I love the dynamic that Alice and Bendy hates each others so much. Could be for power, fame, whatever float your boat. And I had to have fun with this. Even better when I found a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72YxgqErEu0) that recreate exactly the kind of thing I wanted to make out.
> 
> EDIT: Okay so a few days have passed since I wrote the last chapter and I had so much fun that I want to do it again! I don't know what. If you want you can shout out some ideas and I'll see what I can do with it. I don't want to promise anything, to be honest I'm not the best (I'm the worst) when it come to request. But it was so much amusing to write some Bendy/Reader!

You regained consciousness with the biggest headache you had in a long time. You were about to rub your temples, to get rid of it, but your hands didn’t move. In fact, when you looked at each of them, they were tied up. Is Sammy could have got you? No, not him. It wasn’t the last memory you had. It was a woman who was next to you. Wait, there was only one you knew that wandered in this cursed place. If it was who you thought it was, what the hell she had planned to do? The last time you approached Alice it was on your first visit and she asked you to do all her dirty work, because she feared the ink demon. Talking of which, the more you analyzed the room, the more you recognized it was the one you first meet her, when she gave you her tasks. Although on this first meeting, you were on the other side of the glass. It was Piper who was attached to the table you were. You choked on your breath recalling what happened. This crazy angel was going to torture you! You struggled to undo your restrains. It was pointless. You couldn’t do much. You squirmed until you just gave up. Thankfully, you had one option left. Yes you never saw him near her sanctuary, but for you he would make an exception right? What you had to lose? You took a deep breath, ready to scream his name as a hand muffled you. 

“Oh no, no.” The angelic voice said. “You do not want to wake up the ink demon and face his wrath.” Her hand still on your mouth, you glared at her. “Don’t look at me like this. I’m only doing this for your own good. He would have killed you sooner or later.”

“What?” You breathed as you removed your head from her grip. 

“Oh please, do you really think that a monster like him would be capable of love? All he wants it’s to have control over you. Over us. Because he think he’s the only one, the favorite one. And he would do it by any means necessary.” Alice walked around you like the hunter had found its prey. What you couldn’t understand was why exactly she needed to attach you like this for a girls talk. If she only wanted to talk, you would have gladly done it around the table with a nice cup of tea. In this moment, you felt your life being threatened a lot. It was more than this.

“What exactly what do you want?” You asked. Alice turned to you with a smile so wide, you immediately regretted your question.

“After all those experiments, all those sacrifices to make me beautiful and yet still not close, I was almost out of hope to find the perfect way, to make me perfect. But when you showed up, I knew what I had to do. I knew what I needed. A healthy women body. All those boys, they could never make me how I must look like. I need someone like you.”

“Hold your horses, you can’t. I’m not even made of ink!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. That’s not the problem. There was no problem about getting you, until this jerk put his hand on you! He snatched you from me, keeping you for himself! And I did thought I had lost you, until I saw you coming back. Of course, he had to make sure your path would never cross mine! What a selfish man, but what could you expect from a demon after all.” She stopped for a few seconds and laughed. “But now. Now there’s nothing to stop me and be the perfect angel!”

Alice was scaring you as much as Bendy now and you refused to be turned into ink and used as some kind of experiments. As her fingers were ran on every shapes of your face, you struggled to escape. It made her laughed lightly. There was no way you could do it on your own. You followed the angel walking on the side, coming back with a scalpel. “I’ll just turn the part I need in ink.” She smiled.

“Bendy!” You screamed.

****

Bendy stopped as soon as he lost all sight on you. You had vanished in thin air. It left an empty space that worried him. He couldn’t feel you anywhere in the workshop and he knew he hadn’t bring you back to the surface. He sensed you ventured in the hallways, but didn’t give much of a thought to it. Bendy had got up and went after you as soon as he felt you approaching the Heavenly Toys Room, this was bad news if you were around this place. Especially when you crossed the Angel path. He had nothing much against the angel. She was in her sanctuary doing whatever she wanted and he let her do so.   
If she got her hands on you, this was another story.

He hurried his pace to reach Alice’s heaven. He was relieved that he could feel you again, even if it was feeble. You were always alive, at least. Bendy actually found his way quickly using the stairs, finding himself in front her door. It was open, so he didn’t even bother to make politeness. The demon entered his ink dripping everywhere, covering every inches of walls, ceiling around him. He was close to you when he heard you scream.

****

You squirmed to not let her tool reap your skin open as she hold you by the chin. You could taste the metal on your lips, when a loud bang startled both of you. You sighed in relief that Alice didn’t cut you. You looked at the glass. Bendy was there, fist against it, his eyes wide opened ink slowly dripping in front. Despite a wall separating the two of you, you could hear his breathing, you could feel his rage in your veins. 

“Get your hands of her.” Bendy growled, his fist hitting the glass once again. 

“Oh looks who decided to pay me a little visit. The show ruiner! The thief!” Alice spat back. “The one who believe that everyone should fear you and obey you.” Alice laughed as she walked around you. “But, the tides have turned.”

“Don’t you dare, angel.” The room behind Bendy was filled in complete darkness.

The angel lifted your chin up, showing more of your skin and pressing the blade against it. “I dare you, honey. Make a single move, attempt anything… well it will be such a shame to waste such beauty.”

Were you stuck in a war for power between two monsters that could both kill you in snap of fingers? Yeah, that pretty much looked like it. First of all, you didn’t wanted to know why. Secondly, you would rather like not to be stuck between. Thirdly, you would love to make it out alive! You knew Bendy was trying very hard to not give himself to the temptation to shatter the weak glass, yet he did managed another hit that cracked it. Alice shook her head. Your heart skipped a beat. For a fraction a second, you were relieve that it wasn’t your neck she sliced, but then the pain jolted in your upper forearm. The warm red liquid flowed by the cut she just made. You clenched your jaw to contain a scream, even if the tears rolled down your cheeks. Between them, you saw Bendy moving a step back. “Don’t worry.” She laughed almost in a maniacally way. “I won’t touch her pretty face. It’s exactly what was missing to make me perfect. But the rest, I don’t mind it.”

The ink demon’s ink was slowly pushing between the cracks of the wood. A sneaky trick the angel noticed and she didn’t hesitate to slice your arm once more. A whimper escaped as you sobbed in pain. Alice warned Bendy to keep his dirty ink away from her if he wanted you in one piece. “You’re the one to have all the spotlights on you, now it’s my turn. I’m the one in control! And you will do as told.”

“You really think he will be your errand boy like you tried to made be!” You interrupted. “He will never!”

“Still fighting for him? Don’t you understand that he was merely using you too. Have such a short memory? Have you forgotten what he did to you? How he hunted you?” Alice snarled. You opened your mouth to reply, closed it enable to find words. Her expression showed that she hit a sensitive spot. Of course, he tried to kill you more than once. And what? Alice was also trying to do the same right now. Why should you trust her? You had no reasons.  
“I hope you will rot in hell, bitch.” You growled.

“We’re already in hell.” The angel pressed the blade against your collarbones. “I guess the neck will also do good. So, Bendy, why don’t you help me?”

“If I help you, you’ll kill her anyway. I don’t see the point.” The demon disagreed.

“Maybe yes, maybe not. I suppose I could always find a replacement. Some thick ink. Why don’t go look for it? And that’s an order.”

The demon growled, clenching his fists, watching you. He left without more. The room regained its colors and your attention returned to Alice. She was humming her song, turning her back on you. If you could just free a hand, it would be enough. How? No access to any tools. Don’t count on the angel to make a mistake that could lead you to your freedom. Maybe you could try to talk some sense to her, reasonate her. “Do you really need me?” You asked.

“The truth?” Alice spoke clearly, followed by a laugh. “I don’t. I don’t need anything from you.”

“Then why…”

“You think Bendy is the only you should fear? There’s more monsters than him here. And some are worse. I was only toying with you, making you fear ME. Not the ink demon. You know what I’m capable of, what have done to all of them for selfish… good reasons. I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t know what to do to make Bendy fear me, you were the good opportunity. You’re just leverage.”

“So when he will complete your tasks, you’ll kill me?”

“Of course! Because then I won’t need to fear him to taint me, to make me return to those disgusting shapeless slug!” The silence filled the room until she hummed again.

Bendy returned with her due. It wasn’t over, as she sent him to search for more specials gears, core valves, defend her from the butcher gang and ultimately before the last task, destroy his cutouts. The demon glared at her, refusing to do so. Alice warned him to not refute her order, but he hold his ground. With sigh of annoyance, she pulled up your sweater slightly incise your belly. It looked like a scratch rather than a deep cut, but the pain was nonetheless sharp. The angel threatened him to keep going like this if he still so rebellious. Bendy couldn’t bear more of this torture. He agreed.

****

The time was passing slowly. Alice was paced up and down, mumbling why he was taking so long. She asked you many times the question, to which you replied that you had no idea. You weren’t in his head! Sassing her wasn’t the best choice, although she didn’t move. You had lost track of time, but for sure, your family was probably worried. It suddenly hit you, you might never see them again… You must get free. What if you tricked her? No, she’s too wise for this. Bargain? Why not, but what?   
Your eyes wandered in the room, looking for inspiration. You spotted it. Ink dripping in the corner, rolling unnoticed by the angel. She was about to actually, when you caught her attention. You had to make her talk! Talk about herself. Why she was so famous? Why this desire to achieve perfection? Anything that crossed your mind. Even if you eventually ran out of topics. You internally yelled at yourself from what you decided to do. Insulting her. You could see she was trying so hard to not lose her control. You had no idea where you did be going with this, but you felt the need to do so. Yelling how even if she thought she was the master of this little games, Bendy was still better than her. She never had the control of the situation in the first place.   
That she will never be perfect.

Time froze as she turned her eyes to you. You maybe have been too far… Alice grabbed you by the face and you felt the scalpel dig in the wood next to your ear. “Screw the demon!” She breathed. “I’ll kill you now, you disrespectful shit!” The restraints loosened up, you didn’t had the time to escape, Alice threw you in the corner of the room. Your only escape now was through her and she held the weapon. Alice screamed in rage as she ran toward you. You closed your eyes ready for what would come next… 

“Back off!” You heard a familiar voice growl. You dare to pick a look. Alice was standing still, always holding her tool, glaring on the top of you. Ink was covering the corner and where you were sit. You lifted your head to see Bendy looming over you in a rather protective way. “I could kill so easily for what you done. But I’ll give you just a warning.” For a moment, you thought he slapped her, although, when she let out of scream of pain, followed by rage as she broke the glass she saw herself in, Bendy had scratched half of her face. Give her an horrible look as it as melted.

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to be this close?” She yelled. “I’ll have to…”

“I do not care. If you ever touch her again, you’re dead angel.” On these words, Bendy closed his arms around you and dragged you in the ink. 

The room you ended up looked to be some kind of infirmary. The ink demon actively looked for some bandages as you try to stand up. The sharp pain was always here and you had to cross your arms around your sides to follow him. He asked you to stay where you were, but you wanted to help. As he was opening all the drawers, you slowly but surely made your way to a bathroom, fingers crossed. You never saw anything else than ink in the place and you had to clean your cuts before applying anything. You turned water on and were so relieved to see real water flowing. Sweater between your teeth, you tried to wash of the dried blood on your belly, accidently touching the cut sometime and making you wince. Bendy came back with some old bandages. You didn’t knew if it was really safe to use them, but that would do until you get back home and have access to better medecine. He carefully wrapped belly, then did the same with your forearm. None of you spoke a word in the meantime. Not until you felt tears growing and you choked on your emotions. He had just finished, you fell in his arms, crying.

“I’m so sorry!” You sobbed against his torso. “I shouldn’t have wandered off like this. If I had stayed with you, none of this would have happened.” Bendy kept you close to him, not saying anything, let you spoke your mind until you calmed down a little.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I should have warned you about her. And protected you better…” You stayed on the ground for a while, holding each others, in the silence. Till, the position became too uncomfortable for your sides and injury. The demon proposed you to take you back to the surface in a safer way this time. Despite all that happened, you politely refused, taking him off guard. At the point you were, you could definitely stay a little more before going home. If your family was worried, so be it. You were also scared that if you left the workshop now, it will be the last time. With what Alice made you endure, it would leave a scar. If you recalled when Bendy did try to kill you, it took you weeks before you had enough courage to face him again. You had to stay here and face your fears. This studio would be the death of you, but not today. Bendy agreed to bring you to the only place you feel the safest, the room where all begins. You found yourself thinking of it as your room. As in your and Bendy’s room. It brought a small smile on your lips.

****

You finally asked Bendy to bring you back to the surface and kept on thrusting him by not watching. Before, you asked him two things. One, that anytime you would come back to the studio and call out for him, he would come. He accepted without hesitation. Two, if you could have another plush, so he could visit you at home like the old times.  
The sun was descending in the horizon, giving place to the stars. You had been there for at least one day. Now that you were back to civilization, your phone seemed to wake up too. It wasn’t with much surprised that you had seven missed call from home, three messages text from your brother, four from your father and eight from your mother. You could have called them and saying you were fine, in one piece, but why not keep the suspense? 

And this is why when you pushed the door of the house, everyone jumped on you, assaulting you with questions. You said that you needed time for yourself, you just hadn’t see the time pass. Of course, you got roasted by your mother on how you could have at least just send a small message saying this earlier. You were gone two days! You remained speechless. This long? You did apologize for all the trouble you made, but you were fine now and that was all that matters. You were just glad that no one noticed your pain and happy to have something to cover your bandages on your arm. You excused yourself for a long shower.

Once you got out and now that your wounds were cleaned correctly, you applied a new bandage, took the old to throw them in your room. That would be the last thing you needed, your family asking where and how you got hurt. Dressed with a loose pajama pant and hoodie, you went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and then crash in front the TV. Bendy plush between your legs, you didn’t notice your brother joining you before he snatched it from you.

“I thought we get rid of this thing?” He wondered.

“He’s possessed by the demon and will always come back.” You laughed taking it back. No way this time it will go like last week. “Just let me enjoy this toy. It’s the only one I have left anyway.”

“You could have choose something better. Like a unicorn, a bunny, something more girly. He looks ugly.”

“And he said you looks ugly too.”


	5. Truth and Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes before you ask, there will be a part 6. To thanks all of you for all the views and kudos, I gave you a [small smut drawing](http://ghostgirlvii-art.tumblr.com/post/172083680217/a-little-thing-i-did-because-1-i-can-2-my-fic) I made for fun. And I did plan to make more ooops :V because writing wasn't enough, I need to draw smut too!  
> Also, I just watch the trailer for the chapter 4! I'm so hyped to play it! And it actually gave me the kick in the ass to finish this part lol
> 
> So, for now I'm not sure, but I definitely want to give the Projectionist a little place in the story. Although, what I want to do with him is *cough*abitofwhatbendydidinthefirstchapterifyouknowwhatimean*cough* not sure about this yet, but he will show up because he's cool. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Typos/mistake will be check later :)

Your eyes opened wide. For a second, you didn’t move a finger. Your body was frozen for some reasons. You didn’t recall having a nightmare though, the feelings was weird. The only thing you were aware was, everything felt like a dream. As if the world around you wasn’t real. But it was.   
An arm closed around your waist, pulling you closer to his body. His lips kissed the back of your neck, taking out a small chuckle from you. 

“Morning you too.” You whispered rolling on your side to face him. It been only a few weeks that you allowed Bendy to stay overnight and it was one of the best decision you took. Especially after what happened with Alice. You had a lot of nightmares and your scars were slowly fading away. Good thing considering that Spring was there and it was getting too hot to wear long sleeves some days. But every times you saw them, it brought you bad memories.   
But as always, this was in the past, you had to get over it. You closed your eyes still feeling tired. It was your first day off after rough day at work, you were glad to be lazy in the morning. Bendy was softly purring as he was going back to dreamland. And you were as well, your phone vibrated. You stretched to reach, without disturbing the demon. Blinding yourself at first, you finally make out the words. It was your friend, Lisa.

“ _Hey you haven’t forgotten about our brunch right?_ ”

You might have kind of. You were supposed to meet them in one hour! “ _Hahaha no, I’ll be there!_ ” With a little twenty minutes late! You jumped out of the bed, grabbing your clothes, ready to run to the bathroom when Bendy catched you. By his grip, you knew what he had in mind. You begged him that now was not the time for game. Nothing. Rolling your eyes you accepted for a quick one, but only if he followed you in the shower. You hoped that would dissuade him from following you as he will need to wander in the house, but he accepted!

You picked an eye out of your room. No one in sight, although you could hear the tv and your parents chatting downstairs. Luckily, the bathroom was on the same floor as your room and four steps away. You grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the said room. The door closed and locked, you turned the water on and took off your clothes, all under the eyes of the demon who didn’t looked away in the meantime. He was devouring every inches of your skin, savouring the view as always. Bendy arms wrapped his arm around your waist pressing your warm body against his. You slipped out of his grip to jump in the bathtub. He followed you, rather amused to see you acting like this. You kept telling him that you had no time to do much, foreplay had to be quick for once. You washed yourself faster that you ever did, even if it was pointless as he would dirt you again, in a way. Bendy sat on his knees, waving at your to place yourself on his lap. The position wasn’t the most comfortable, with your back against the wall and the edge of the bathtub, your ass against his laps, legs spread so he could see every part of your crotch, his dick rubbing against your thighs, it still was not too bad. At least you could support yourself with your arms on the edge. The water was flowing all over him, but he didn’t seemed to mind as he began to circle around your clit, his dick rubbing closer to your core. He slowly pushed his thumb inside, just as someone knocked at the door. 

“Hey, I know you just got there but I need to get something.” Your mom said entering without you could even protest. Thank the curtain was hiding you. You glared at Bendy that kept play with you. God, you hated him right now. This was awkward. You bite your lower lips as he removed his thumb to slowly pushing his dick in. The ink demon waited till he was sure you had adjust to his size and started to thrust. You shook your head, silently begging him to stop, but he didn’t listened. After what seemed an eternity, your mother finally left the place, allowing you to breath. But you couldn’t moan too loud. Not that you were that loud anyway, but it was risky. Bendy’s hand slided under your back to lift you up a little as he placed himself to push deeper and harder. It was more of a workout that anything. Next time, you won’t be doing it here, even the floor sounded more comfortable. Yet, the sensation was great. He bend over you to kiss your in the neck. 

“Please, don’t leave any marks!” You whispered. “I d-don’t wa-” Bendy shuted you with a kiss. Under his fiercely kiss, you completely gave up your body to him. You slipped, finding yourself lay down in the bathtub. Thanks to Bendy’s shoulder span, you won’t be drowning with water flowing on your face. Although, now he had a better position to fuck you even harder and he did. Bendy’s breath was heavy and hot against your wet skin. His forehead pressed on yours, his rhythm became erratic. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bury your face in it and cover your own moans. His grip tighten as he came inside.   
You stayed in this position for a while, catching your breath, until your legs hurt. Of course, you had to clean yourself quickly, get out get dress. Bendy gave you a smooch on the cheek before disappearing in a puddle of ink that faded away. Looking at the time, you will be thirty minutes late.

****

And of course as soon as you got out of the car, you friends started to mock you. Mostly about the fact of for someone who used to be on time, you were often late since a couple of weeks. Despite this, your brunch went pretty good, for the first half. Until they all bring the subject on the table.

“Guys, all of this happened back in September.” You sighed. “We’re in March, I guess it’s time you all get over it.”

“Oh yeah sure, said the girl who completely changed in the weeks that followed whatever happened in there.” Derek added. “You haven’t forgotten Halloween, have you?”

“No I haven’t. And, I was going through some… hard time. That’s all.” The three of them stared at you with the ‘don’t shit us (Y/N) we know you’re lying at the speed of light’ glare. You rolled your eyes letting out a deep sigh. “Alright, guys, I told you. I knocked myself when I fell on the other floor and maybe it’s why I was acting weird. Can we change subject now?”

“No!” Lisa insisted. “We’re really concern. We want the real truth. Don’t make us use desperate measure.” You frowned your eyebrows as a way to ask her what it would be. “We call your brother about this…”

“You didn’t involved Steve in this?” This was the last thing you needed. “Ok, I’m sorry if I’ll sound mean, but that’s enough. Why can’t you all understand and trust me? I told you all that needed to be, end of story.” You grabbed your things, let money on the table and left. Even when they called you to come back, you ignored them. It pained you to act like this, although if this mean they would finally understand maybe it wasn’t too bad. Knowing your brother, he certainly told them what happened around Christmas… No wonder why your friends came back on the subject. Yes, you wanted to tell them the true, but they would only believe you’re insane. There was no point. You were about to get into your car, when they ran to you.

“Hey (Y/N), look we’re sorry if we… uh pissed you off.” Cindy apologized. “We just want to make sure that our friend is alright.”

“Guys, I’m absolutely fine. I never been better than know. Trust me. But yet no one ever believe me. I always told you when I wasn’t feeling good, why would I lie now?”

After some apologizes and hugs, you spent all the rest of day together, doing what you were used to do during your friends day. To your biggest relief, they never came back on the subject.

****

Spring break was here and sadly, now this only meant that you will need to deal with more kids at your workplace. You still dreamed of the time you have no school and all the free time in the universe at this period of the year. Adult life sucked sometime. At least, it was your day off, before an entire week of hard work. You rolled in your bed as you felt Bendy getting closer to you, spooning you, nuzzling in the back of your neck. You were so addicted to those mornings. Lovely and silent morning. But your guts told you to be careful… You stayed quiet, listening at your surrounding. Bendy was back to sleep, by his soft breathing. Although, there was another sound. Loud, like stump coming closer and closer from your room. Before you knew, you threw the cover over Bendy’s head, pushing him closer to the wall. He tried to push himself on his elbows, but you kept him against the bed.  
Your door opened wide, your brother in the frame. “Surprise sleepyhead!” He shouted. God you hated when he was this loud so early.

“W-what the hell are you doing here? And ever heard of knocking?” You growled to hide your fear.

“I came here with tiny girly me aka your niece for the week. What are you hiding under your cover?”

“Nothing.” If Bendy could just stay still it would be helpful, which he did when you gave him a nudge in the side. You stood up, ran to your brother and pushed him outside closing the door behind you. “Yeah, I’m glad to see you again.” You nervously laughed. “I guess it as its advantage to have your own company and take vacation when you want right.”

He raised an eyebrow. You kept pushing him back downstairs, in the living room. He asked in a whisper if it was your boyfriend and your parents hated him to have you to act like this. To which you snapped back saying that there was no one in your bed, he was just imagining stuff. And there’s go the sweet moments you could have with Bendy. With more people around, intimacy will be a rare opportunity.

****

Thankfully, your brother didn’t bother you that much with this. Even if it felt like he was keeping an eye on you to find your secret. To find the truth. More or less on a good side, the ink demon barely showed up at home this week. To be honest, he didn’t visit once since your last day off. You thought it could be his way to respect the fact you weren’t the most comfortable when there was too many relatives around. Except, when he didn’t even joined you in your dreams as usual, you got worried a little. This time, you did handle the situation better than the last time, nobody notice your constant worry. But the week was painfully slow. Even worse considering, you had to do extra work, so you didn’t had the will and strength to pay a visit to the studio. One of the famous week where everything happened at once. No break! When Friday pointed itself, you were more than pleased to say that tomorrow you could investigate on the case.   
The week wasn’t done with you yet. Today’s weather; heavy rain! With a chance of mud. You faked a day with your friends as an excuse to get out. Rubber boots at your feet, your windbreaker, you left the umbrella at home. You ran to the forest, as long as the ground allowed you. When the path became too slippery, you slowed down, even if you wouldn’t be surprised to slip on the mud. The surrounding was deadly quiet except for the sound of the rain. No birds, no animals. Rain dripping on your face, blurring your eyesight, you made your way until you reached your destination. You hoped the inside will be warmer than outside. 

Hand on the handle, you had just turned it to open when someone grabbed you by the arm and made your turn around. Your first reflex was to remove yourself from their grip and throw a punch at whoever attacked you, but you stopped when your eyes met. Steve was standing there, with his usual judging face. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same Stevolumbo.” You replied back. “You have been spying on me or what?”

“Not spying. My brother’s sense was tickly. Something was wrong, so I just followed you.”

“I don’t need you here. Go back home.” He didn’t buy it and stayed, still judging you. “I’m serious Steve… This is no place for you, go back home.”

“No need to be so rude, sis. But as your big brother…” He pushed the door and stepped inside. You rushed in yelling at him to not keep walking any further, trying to find any story about ghost, demons, monsters that would scare him. Still didn’t buy it. He made his way deeper in the first floor of the studio with you on his heels. You prayed Bendy to not show up.   
Something was odd. All the posters with Bendy were either ripped off the wall or painted with ink on his eyes. The few cutouts were all broken. Ink was covering the floor in some rooms. You went from loud mouth to complete silent. What happened? Could this be part of the reasons why Bendy hadn’t visit in a while? Even Steve commented on the weird look of the place. The atmosphere was different from all the visits you made here. It wasn’t menacing, but it wasn’t friendly either. Sadly, you knew that you wouldn’t find any answers here, you had to go deeper once more. You returned to the exit, jumping where you remembered you went through the floor. It’s been awhile since you used this way. And the fall was harder than you recall.

You had just the time to roll on your left side, your brother fell too landing as bad as you. He questioned you, but you remained silent. Your mind was too occupied. You took the stairs to the room where the pentagram was drew. Steve freaked out a little and was surprised by your calm. You crossed the room like nothing, grabbing the axe and made you a way. Your brother tried to get something out of you. You had no time for him, you had to find the only person you knew could maybe told you what happened in there. You crossed the hallway flooded by ink. Sammy never passed. “Where is he?” You whispered.

“Who?” Your brother worried. You still ignored him and he had enough. “Come on (Y/N)! What the fuck are you talking about since we came here? What I’m supposed to know but you refuse to tell me? You joined a satanic cult? Because that pentagram we saw back there isn’t good news! And all the others either!”

“No I have not. It’s something else.” It was all you said. Even in the music departement, all the cutouts and posters were vandalize. Except for the only poster of Alice. Strange. You walked around the departement for a moment, your brother following you rather closely. You couldn’t blame him to be scare, after all, you have been once yourself. You walked to Sammy’s office. He was the one you were looking for. The one you might give you the answers you needed. With relief, you found him there, in the corner of the room, holding what looked to be the last cutout always in one piece. He lifted his head to glance at both of you.

“You…” Sammy gasped. “You’re here for our savior?”

“You joined a cult!” Steve chimed in.

“No! It’s how he call Bendy.” Your brother looked at you intrigued. You sighed admitting that it was maybe time to some explanations. But you had to make short and sweet. This included, not telling when the ink demon raped you or the relationship that followed. You just kept it to the important details. Steve remained quiet for a moment, before asking you if you weren’t taking any drugs or if you were going insane. You growled. “I’m telling the truth. I don’t know how it’s possible though, but this machine we saw earlier, it made them. Right now, I’m not looking to know how, so don’t ask me. All I want to know is where Bendy is. What went wrong?”

“It’s her.” Sammy explained. “Alice. She said that it happened because of you. Because you softened our Lord. Because he was too busy with you, he never saw her coming and now… Now who knows.”

Alice took the control over the studio? That would explain why anything related to Bendy was destroy. But at which point the situation was bad? According to Sammy, no one knew more about the ink demon. Your last and only option, pay a little visit to the angel. Your grip around the axe tighten, before you gave a swing in the desk, making both men jump back. “Fucking bitch!” You shouted. “Sammy, I can save Bendy. I only need to find a way to Alice’s heaven. Do you have any idea?” 

Sammy nodded and showed you to follow him. He bring you to another room you recalled pretty well. The one he tried to give you as sacrifice at Bendy. Good times… He took you to another room nearby that gave access to vent. He told you that if you went through it, turn three time on your left, one on your right, four steps and one last turn to the right, you will find yourself to the lift Alice used to bring you to her. Sammy refused to follow you, saying that he must protect the last remaining of his savior. It was understable and he did a lot to help you.   
As you ventured in the vent, crawling to find your way with an cumbrous axe, your brother kept asking you more questions about what was all of this. “Seriously, I feel like you’re no telling me everything.” He said, just before banging his head. “Ow! So, what is it?” 

You thought for a moment. At this point, what you had to lose? He will follow you till the end, this mean he will eventually figure it out. “Even if I told you, you’ll say I’m crazy… Oh yeah he said on the left… So, I’m actually dating Bendy.” 

“You’re shitting me aren’t you? You’re dating a cartoon?”

“He’s not a cartoon. Well, not in this form at least. He’s made of ink and he’s pretty much taller than what I was used to watch on tv.”

“Wait, hold on. You’re dating a monster made of ink? Alright, then I’m the queen of England and I’m the offspring of a hot one night between the Pope and a Playboy model. Seriously, you really think I did believe you (Y/N)?”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t wanted to tell you in the first place. I have been dating Bendy for months now and nobody know because you would have all send me to an asylum. But trust me, all I’m saying is one hundred percent real.”

You jumped on the ground, having a perfect sight on the lift. You almost ran to it, Steve barely following you. You pressed the door’s button and then to level nine. The lift slowly descended deeper in the studio, when it suddenly stopped between two floors. A laugh resonated. “I knew you did come.” Alice’s voice echoed. “His little pet coming to the rescue. Isn’t that adorable? But also, so useless and stupid! I’m sure you have figure it out by now, I’m finally the one in control. You should have turn back when you had the chance. But, I guess it will be fun to see you try to save him.”

“Truth or dare?” You taunted her.

“Excuse me?”

“You dare me to come and get him. Truth, I was going to do this anyway, bitch!”

“You really wish to die then? Perfect! Die!”

The lift turned back on, but went to a freefall. The last thing you remembered before the dark was a loud explosion of the lift hitting the ground.


	6. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Rape  
> *scream into the void* Done! First of all, sorry if you weren't exactly looking for a Projectionist/reader, but this had to happen. It was something I had in mind for a while. Well since I first saw him.  
> So, if you played Chapter 4 already, you might find a little part that inspired me ;) Honestly I needed that as I was about to give up on this part, no more ideas! But then chapter 4 came out and poof! Ideas! The story still happening in an AU, but the next part will take some elements of the Chapter 4. I guess the only thing that keeps me frustrated is that I don't know where to go with Alice (especially since what the game give us about her) I'll think about it.  
> Also thanks you so much for all the kudos and views!! I mean by the time I posted this part, I reached more than 100 kudos and over 4000 views. I must admit, I'm honored you came all the way from 'search' to read this fic.

You woke up in a completely destroyed lift, every part of your body painful and certainly covered in bruises. It was a miracle that none of your bones broke at impact. But, you still couldn’t move. Only your eyes wandered to figure out where you were. It was a level you hadn’t seen yet, something completely new. You managed to move a little. Just enough to see that your brother was nowhere in sight. Instinct kicked back, allowing to get up on your knees at least. Your head spinning, you looked where. This level was big. Ink was cascading on most of the wall, the lift was in the middle of all the huge platform. After a few minutes you felt ready to push yourself to get up. The first steps were clumsy, until you reached the rail. From there, you saw what you were looking for. Below you, next to the angel was your brother, always unconscious, and Bendy. He looked defeated, as he had given up on everything a long time ago. You had to resist the urge to jump over the rail to join them, but your still sores muscles remind you that taking the stairs would be a better choice, which you took pretty fast. You were one meter away from Bendy and Steve, Alice stopped you in your run.

“No need to be in such hurry, sweetie.” She purred. “I mean, you’ll be death like these two soon enough.”

“How? How a freak like you could be so powerful all the sudden?” You growled, feeling helpless. 

“Oh please, you have soften this jerk, it was so easy to overthrow him and he never saw anything coming. Too busy playing his little toy.”

You could feel rage flowing in every veins of your body, your fist ready to rearrange her face. But you felt it would be a pretty bad idea. You didn’t knew how truly powerful she was. You had to take deep breath to clear your mind and your heavy breath made her laughed. “You remind me of someone all worked up like this. You and him aren’t so different in the end, when you have a good motive.” Alice scoffed. “But this won’t save them. Actually…”

“Forget it, I’m not doing anymore dirty work for you! If you truly are the boss of this place, you have no reason to use someone to get your stuff.” 

“Oh please. You will do this job, or none of them survive. And depending on how good you do it, both might survive.” Without a yes from your part, she began to explain you your task. After Bendy ripped her face into a horrifying mix of melting skin and ink, she had to redo everything from more or less the beginning. Now, she only needed heart ink, which you will found all of them down here. The one and simple advice she gave you was to stay out of the Projectionist’s light. You asked her for a weapon, but Alice simply laughed, to coldly ordering you to get to work.  
Even if deep in your mind a little voice was screaming at you to stay and fight the angel with your bare hands, you climbed down the stairs to find ink at your ankles level. You glanced at the entrance of what seemed to be more rooms build like a maze. A light shined in the left corner and you hide behind a crate, watching carefully the Projectionist walking by. His movements were slow, good point considering you could still walk fast despite the ink. Bad point, he was as scary as Bendy with this projector on his head and this weird way to walk. Let’s not forget the cables behind his back. You waited until he reached the entrance to your right and headed to the one on the left. As your guts told you, this place another maze and you had no idea where the hearts could be. There was some corpses of the Butcher gang here and there, you did found two near them. Another hidden in a corner. The fourth one, oddly on the shelf. All of this avoiding the monster. It wasn’t hard to know when he was coming to close, either it was his light on the wall that hinted you or the rattling sound getting closer. The fifth heart? You just couldn’t find. Either you passed in front of it many times without noticing, either it wasn’t here. You couldn’t tell how much time had passed since, but you knew it was a while. Hidden in the miracle station, you impatiently glared at him as he slowly made his way. If Bendy was slow, the Projectionist was even slower. Or it was just you who wanted to be done with this task, save your brother, get back home and make him forget anything that happened here. You did felt bad to think this way. Of course, you wanted to save Bendy too, but if you really had to choose… Your brother had a family who was waiting for him up there. Considering your historic of bad events, if you two had been far from home since a day, you don’t doubt your mother already have called the police. You didn’t need to authority to get involved in this story…  
The Projectionist out of your sight, you pushed the door to return on your quest for the last heart. You had to be quick, before Alice grew also impatient and attempt anything. Who knew what she was capable of? You looked meticulously every corners, corpses, shelves. Of course you found it, at the only place you certainly haven’t checked six time before. You let out a groan, upset after yourself. You bent over to pick it up as your clumsiness kicked in. Whatever was under your foot made you fell head first in the ink and just had the time to place your hands to not hurt yourself. Nonetheless to say, you still had ink all over your face. You turned on your ass, sat in the ink, whipping what was covering your eyes away.  
Time stopped for a second, every frozen. After the darkness came the light and for once in your life, you wanted to return in the dark as this time, light means death. He reacted faster than you. He jumped toward you and you rolled on your side, feeling his fingertips brush your shirt. You made a few step on your hands and knees before pushing yourself back on your feet to run. A few steps after, a cable wrapped around your the ankle. He pulled it and you fell back on the ground. He pulled the cable toward him, you included. You desperately tried to remove yourself from the grip. And as you did, you were in his reach. With his heavy boot on your chest, the Projectionist pushed you back in the ink and grabbed you by the face so you would stay under it. You struggled, trying to roll on your sides, push him back with your feet, removed his grip from your head, pointless. 

Between you choking in the dark liquid and his shrieking, Alice was rather delighted by what she was hearing. She turned to her captives. The human was always unconscious. Bendy didn’t even move a little, always looking down. It was the only way he could rebel himself against her. She never explained herself how he became so weak, but it just happened and she took the opportunity. And afterward, he didn’t try to take back his place. Although, Alice always felt the need to show him who was in control now. And she would do anything.

You have been holding your breath for a long time now, where about to take a breath even if you were under the ink. You couldn’t hold it anymore, you had to. You knew that if you did, you will drown, but your lungs were asking for fresh air now. You felt your lips open, the ink finding its way between your teeth. The grip that was forcing you to stay under suddenly pulled you and let you go. You cough everything out, hoping nothing had reached the inside of your lungs. How you were supposed to clean ink from there? After two three deep breath, you took consciousness of your surrounding. The Projectionist was still standing in front of you as if he was waiting for something. In the corner of your eyes, Alice was there, walking a way. “Have fun.” She simply said, before vanishing in the door frame. You were ready to get back and ran after her, something you almost did. If cables didn’t wrapped around your wrist and stopped you. You didn’t dare to make a single move. He wasn’t shrieking anymore, the sound he was making was different. More calm, yet with a deep rale. Like a projector overheating. It was hard to say what he had in mind with no face to read his expression. But the light did grew dim, it became bearable to look at him directly. Not that would change something, but his projector always pointed in your eyes, it was a good thing. Although, you began to reconsider when he did get to close from you. Way too close. You had just got back on your feet, back against the wall and he pressed all of himself against you. The Projectionist pinned your hands over your head, letting out a sound much like a purr. You damn well knew where this was going and how it would end. You struggled in vain. With almost feral savagery, he teared your shirt in a piece of rag. His free hand ran on your upper body, squeezing your breasts through your bra. You clenched your jaw as it was the only thing you could move. He was so heavy, a lot more than Bendy. You weren’t as scared as when Bendy caught you the first time, no. You had more courage and all you wanted was to kick him of you, you wanted and will fight back. There was no way he would have his way so easily. Or maybe, yes…

The cables tighten around your legs, spreading wide open. Just enough to let you stand on your feet, but also for the Projectionist's hand to slide down inside them. He roughly grabbed the top of your jean, pulling them down without a single protest could cross your lips. A lot of ideas did cross your mind, but all of them were pointless. Head butting him? You would certainly open your forehead against the projector and bleed out. Kick or punch him? Those cables were pretty strong. Ask for help? Who would come? A sudden pain took you out of your thoughts. In a glance, you saw that he didn’t wait to get down to business. You weren’t ready at for him. He was stretching your core, make it more painful that Bendy ever did. Tears growing, you begged your body to make it better. By the time, he moved, you were barely wet. Just enough so the pain could ease a little. You yelped as he lifted your legs up, holding harder against the wall, your legs resting on his shoulder. He wasn’t exactly thrusting, it fell more like he just ramming, being too rough. But here, you found an opportunity to free yourself. As he moved back, you jerked against him, making him lost his balance. The fall was hard, a few more bruises were the least of your concern, you crawled before get back on your feet to run as fast as the ink allowed you. Miracle station in sight, you felt relieved to hide in there. Although, your escape seemed to have only anger him. You watched him, looking everywhere around and there was no chance he would…  
Your heartbeat stopped, you went completely silent, no more breathing, your eyes fixed on the projector approaching. He knew. He knew you were in there. Despite your deepest wish to disappear in the wood of the station, you helplessly watch him open the door. A weak plea came out, it didn’t change much. He grabbed you by the hair, throwing you in the ground, not wasting his time to get back inside you. Your hands still free, you tried to push him back, nothing to do. In the corner of your eyes, you saw her tall silhouette. She was just standing look at the Projectionist raping with more savagery than Bendy. It was too much, moans escaped your lips between sobs. Your mind screamed for Bendy to come and help, but your mouth couldn’t make out the words. 

“I feel like someone is missing.” Alice smiled. “It’s quite a show we have here, isn’t it sad that he’s missing all of this?”

“You wouldn’t dare to let my brother see this?” You cried out. 

“Don’t worry I’m not that cruel. I won’t let your brother see this, I don’t want to make you suffer this much. But there’s one person I do not care how much he suffer.” She dragged Bendy out of the ink without him giving any resistance. Alice turned to him with the evilest smile she had. “Watch and… suffer!” 

On these words, it felt like it was the queue for the Projectionist to be even rougher. He hold himself on your shoulder, pinning you hard against the floor, his fingers digging in your skin. You sobbed hard, always fighting to push him away. “B-Bendy, please!” You finally screamed. The ink demon didn’t moved. You kept begging him, at Alice’s delight. Then you came to the only thing you do, yell insult at her. It wasn’t helping your situation, but it made you feel better. In a way.  
“Keep yelling, begging for help, it doesn’t matter.” Alice growled, irritated by your behavior. “You came back here for the last time. If I doesn’t kill you, maybe I should let the Projectionist have you as a little pet.”

Bendy reacted for the first time. His head still looking down, his shoulder jolted. Although, Alice still lifted his chin. “Isn’t what you had in mind the first time you saw her? It was her faith since the beginning right? Then pretending to protect her, pitiful. I must admit, I knew you gave up at the thought I would make sure she never come back. Yet she’s here, right in front of you and all you do is standing there, doing nothing.” Alice maniacally laughed. She was soon joined by another laugh. It stopped her dead. The ink demon looked at her directly in the eyes, laughing darkly.

“You underestimated me, angel.” He growled. In fact she did. “You should know better than anyone else in this studio, to not anger me…” Even you were took by surprise when Bendy disappeared and reappeared behind the Projectionist. The monster let go of you at once, as Bendy punched him hard, away from you. The whole scene happened like in one of those bad movies; two men fighting and a woman screaming. Except the said woman was screaming of rage, as loud as the shrieking of the monster.  
Bendy grabbed him by the neck and in an instant, everything went dead silent. The ink demon reaped the head of the Projectionist, letting both part fall on the floor. Still shook by what just happened, you simply watched Alice running away. It was only when Bendy was kneeling in front of you that it came clear to your mind. Barely put your jeans back on, you ran back to where the elevator was. 

From down there, all you saw was Alice grabbing your brother and vanishing who knew where. It’s been a while since you felt so powerless, everything around you falling apart. Shaking, blurred vision by your tears, you fell on your knees. Deep down, you knew you shouldn’t blame yourself, but you did anyway. If you had tell the truth since the beginning, if you had trusted your brother, he wouldn’t have followed you. He wouldn’t be where he is right now. Arms closed around you, holding you close to Bendy’s chest as he tried to comfort you. It wasn’t what you needed right now. You pushed him back, stood up, glaring at him.

“Since the beginning you could have stopped her, but you didn’t!” You shouted. “You could have prevent all of this, but no you stayed still! Because of you my brother is probably going to be killed!” You were so upset, you needed to punch something. The first column of wood you found was perfect. Even if you hurt yourself more than anything, it felt good. Blood dripping from your knuckles, you turned back to face Bendy. He was standing there, not saying a word. Almost as he knew he should let you take the rage out.

“(Y/N)...” He let out in a breath.

As if you weren’t enough confused by many emotions, the ink demon just added another one to the pile. Your gaze glued on him, your shoulders dropped like he had found what you needed to relax. Except it wasn’t quite that. In fact, it was the first time he called you by your name. 

“(Y/N), you must understand.” Bendy keep going as your remained speechless. “I couldn’t fight her until now. I wasn’t powerful enough, and I’m still not. Well, not as much as used to be.”

“What you gonna tell me like she said. _I_ made you so soft! Oh please!” You snapped back.

“I’m not asking for forgiveness, because I didn’t stop her or him in time…”

You took him by surprise. You jumped in his arms, hugging him tight, whispering how much you hated him. Right now, you were too confuse to think straight and all you could let out was anger. He knew this.


	7. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Bendy appears! What do you do?
> 
> Sorry if the end of this chapter feel a bit rushed, smut wasn't easy to write and I knew that if I waited, it would have took months XD anyway, now I'm a bit stuck about where to go and do. I need to think about what will come next. 
> 
> Typo/mistakes will be checked later :)

Sit on the infirmary bed, you silently watched Bendy searching in the closets and drawers, putting everything upside down. He had to find you some clothes. You hadn’t say a word since you get there. Red irritated eyes, you had long time cry all you could. Now, you felt numb. Anyone could have come and told you another bad news, you wouldn’t have feel anything. All you had in mind was how your parents might be now. Worried, stressed, scared for sure. Above all, how was your brother. Yes, you never get much a long as kids, your teenage years were the ones you both begins to be here for each others a lot more. Then things went rather good between you afterward. Of course he still got on your nerves sometime, last Christmas was a good example, but you would give anything to save him. Remembering what Alice did to you, you needed to to find him soon.

Bendy came back with a shirt, two size too big for you, but enough until you get back home. You turned up the sleeves to your elbows, looked at yourself in the small mirror on top of the sink. You looked like a mess. Messy hair, red eyes, bruises on your arms, pain in your legs. The ink demon took your hand to take care your bloody knuckles, but you removed it quickly. “I don’t need help or pity.” You snapped back. You snatched the bandage from him, wrapping it yourself. He didn't try to stop you or anything, Bendy let you do what you had to. You could have stayed in the infirmary for a while but instead, knowing on which floor you were, you climbed the stairs to return in the music department. You needed to walk, not stay in one place and let your mind give you all the dark thoughts. To be honest, you didn’t wanted to stay here and do nothing. You weren’t the one who could come up with good plan and stick to it, but for the sake of your brother, you had to. First thing first, you needed to know where he was in the studio, if he was still in here. Then you will need to go after him and rescue him. Easier said than done. You couldn’t give up just yet! Not without at least trying something.  
The more you thought about what to do, the more you kept having vivid memories of all the good times. Like how when you were kids, you both dreamed of adventures. Venturing in dark places, uncovered deep secret, finding treasures. Not an adventure that would finish by the death of one or both of you. After the anger, came the sadness. Choking on your sobs to not let them out, you turned back to the infirmary. Bendy was upstairs, in the frame watching you. A sudden thought came to your mind. What if all of this was your fault? After all, wasn’t it because of you if Bendy became weaker and got overthrown? All could have been avoided if it wasn’t from you… You walked to reach him, but the emotion was too strong and you fell on your knees. You still have some tears to cry apparently. Face in your hands, you only felt his arms close around you, pulling you close to him. You had no strength to push him back.

“It’s all my fault, isn’t it?” You sobbed. “If I hadn’t accepted this stupid dare from my friends, none of this would have happened!”

“No, isn’t you.” Bendy whispered, stroking your hair. “All that happened from the moment Alice took control until now, is none of your fault. I’m the one who let down my guard, because you remind that they were still good in this world and I didn’t needed to scare people, or try to kill them, to be respect and appreciated. Alice only took advantage of this.”

“What exactly happened then?”

“I don’t know how, but she succeeded to make some of the Butcher gang immune to my power, along with a lot of searchers. One against many, it wasn’t much of a fair fight. Even I can’t explain, but afterward, my powers were and still are weak. This why I couldn’t save you earlier, I’m sorry for that. I need to build up all the strength I can.” 

You stay on the ground, hugging each others long after you stopped crying. You got back on your feet when you both heard someone behind you. At first, you thought it would be Alice or one of her minions. 

“My lord!” The familiar voice behind the mask shouted. “You’re always alive!” You couldn’t tell if he would hug Bendy or not. Although, he didn’t. He looked at you. “I knew you would save him. Thanks you so much.”

You were surprised to see him so silent in front of Bendy, from all the speech he made back when he had you for sacrifice. Or he was speechless to finally be this close from his lord. Who knew. Bendy lifted you up in his arm and took you downstair, to lay you on the bed. “You need to rest before we go any further.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on your forehead. “I know you will try to protest, but…” He paused. Whatever he had in mind, it wasn’t something easy. “Where we will be going you will need all the strength you need.”

He walked away, but you grabbed his hand. You implored him to stay with you, to sleep next to you. The ink demon smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t worry.”

****

On your wake, your whole body felt sore, but your mind at ease. Bendy was already awake watching you, holding you close to him. He kissed your head and was quick to help to get up. Sammy was the one who bring you some bacon soup to eat. As you were eating you couldn’t stop wondering what the ink demon had in mind.

“Last night… ” You weakly said, playing with your soup. “You said we will go any further and I need to be strong, what did you meant by this? Also, is it me or Sammy is acting…”

“He’s not acting any different than before.” Bendy chuckled. “I suppose he’s only acting like this because he still hope I’ll free him from this form.”

“Something you will do?”

“I’m just a creation of ink who turned bad. I’m not an actual demon.” He paused for a moment. “Whatever Joey had in mind all those years, nothing ever worked well. Whatever Joey made him believe, none is true.”

It was the first time he actually talk about Joey without growling or change subject. Despite the burning desire to know more, you thought it would be best to let him be. If he had to tell you more, he would. “He’s a good guy, he just turned crazy.”

“And you play his game?” You chuckled lightly. Bendy shrugged with a smile. Then came the back to what you were waiting for.  
The ink demon explained that Alice certainly not have flee to her ‘heaven’ and went a lot more deeper in the studio. “ _How big was this place exactly?_ ” You wondered from the inside. But going there will expose you to some secrets he wanted to keep far from you, not to hurt you more or scare you for life. It was stupid to say because nothing will scare you more than Bendy running after you to kill you… It caught your curiosity though. What kind of dark secret were worth to make him protect you like this? And if your brother was there, you will pass through whatever you needed to save him. Sammy came back to you with an axe, saying it might be useful in the way down there.

****

Bendy had to hold your hand while you crossed his inky portal. It was all dark and cold for a while, from the music departement, you ended up somewhere you haven’t seen before. It instantly made you feel really uncomfortable. Cages were hanging down the ceiling over a large pitfall. What the hell was going on deeper down there? What was all of this?   
You’re only way across was in strange bridge cart, who didn’t looked very safe. You asked the ink demon if he could just use the same portal to get to the other side. But he had already used too much energy. 

“I guess it will be the good old don’t-try-to-die way.” You sighed. 

You stepped first in, followed by Sammy while Bendy came in last as he activated the machine. You couldn’t tell if it was because you were the three of us, sit with your knees under your chin with no space to move or the very deep and dark abyss under you, but the small distance seemed to take an eternity. Without much trouble, you all reached the other side quickly and as soon as you stepped out of the bridge car, you heard a strange noise. Looking over your shoulder, you saw smoke coming out of the engine. Whatever happened, this wouldn’t be the way back. You kept walking in a long hallway, the boys on your heels, the axe ready to swing at any suspicious movements. Nothing happened. Everything was way to calm for your taste. From your past experiences, calm always meant more trouble.

You reached the door quickly, from there trouble begin.  
You had to make yourself a path, the door being blocked by planks, you swung your axe three four times before the door was free, but also your weapon was broken. You turned to Sammy, glaring at him. He shrugged, he couldn't know it would broke like this. No matter what was behind that door, you hoped it wouldn’t try to kill you. You slowly made you way in this long hallway. Once again you didn’t met resistance. You found yourselves in staircase. You groaned at the thought you will have to climb up there, it will take too much time. As you made your way up there, Alice taunting you, finishing her monologue that you should hurry up. After this, you almost ran the last few stairs left. A door was again in your way and for a second, you had hope your brother was there. When you found a lounge, all vanished. You venture inside slowly and carefully. All the sudden, a being of ink walked by. You moved a step back, pushing yourself on Bendy’s chest. His hand on your shoulder, he whispered in your ear that all will be fine. You weren’t exactly sure. Anything made of ink tried to kill you so many time in the past. Why would they be different? Entering in the next room, you stay close to Bendy as more of them were there. Watching you carefully, their gaze not looking away until you climbed in the vent. 

“Who were they?” You asked as you followed Bendy in the vent. He remained silent.

“We call them the Lost Ones.” Sammy said behind you. “A lot happened here. A lot of terrible things…”

“These people were like experimentations, rat labs?”

“More or less.” You felt a wave of rage and disgust. This place and Joey were more sick than you thought. You opened your mouth to ask more, but you reconsidered your choice. Did you really wanted to know? 

“This is what you wanted me to not know of?” You asked Bendy.

He helped you get out of the vent. “Yes. Whatever you happen to see here… it’s all I wanted you to avoid. The creators were monsters. The real ones. Isn’t us.” A screech followed by a the sound of a body hitting the floor stopped your conversation. Sammy got up as nothing happened and said he would looks for something while you two talk. And you did. More or less. It felt like Bendy still refused to tell more, to admit more secrets. 

“Bendy, I’m strong. I can handle anything.”

****

This was something easier said. Yes you could handle a lot of weird stuff, but you weren’t exactly prepared for what followed. First, you were amazed by the fact that was a rather big amusement Bendy themed park in the underground. These things weren’t supposed to be out and open to everyone? That was weird. But nothing scarier and weirder than a guy trapped in his own amusement park ride trying to kill all of you. You couldn’t see it yet, but the bruise in your back had certainly the shape of the cart that hit you. You will definitely not see ride as before now. In the Maintenance room, it felt like something or someone was missing, it went too easy. Although, you didn’t complain much, it was good for once. The small arcade you also played, made you relax. But you still knew what had to be done. 

As you flipped the switch to turn on the haunted house, the last door to restore power to the remain lever opened. The three of you walked in carefully. You let out a groan of displeasure when you spotted the Butcher gang below. You turned to Bendy silently asked him if he could do something. 

“No. I’m sorry.” Was his only answer.

No weapons in hands, you only option was to use to bacon soup can. You tested your idea and it worked. They would leave they place to check where the sound came from. Tiptoes, you walked as close as your gut allowed you. You threw the can at the opposite side and almost ran the room. On your way back, you saw Sammy and Bendy trying to tell you that the door was still shut down. You had to find the other switch to open it. From the top, Bendy threw a can on the opposite direction, so you could sneak behind the enemies while Sammy pointed you the other room.   
The job done, it was time to return to the haunted house and save your brother. Even if you weren’t exactly done with the gang. The ink demon and Sammy on the top of you, they watched you as you were about to threw the can. A clang on the ground echoed in your ears. The problem; you still had your can on your hand. Time stopped. You slowly looked over your shoulder and then upstairs. Bendy had accidently let a can fell behind you. You turned your attention back to whatever will come in front of you. The three monsters walked toward you, weapons in hands. All you found to do was attack them with the can… not very effective. None of them seemed to notice! You could run into your enemies, but they might kill you before you had even make a single step. Back against the all wall, a crazy idea crossed your mind.

“Throw Sammy!” You shouted. Your eyes glued on the Butcher gang, you barely heard the plea of the music director as the ink demon did as you said. It had the same effect as the bowling ball doing a strike. You didn’t wait any longer, grabbing Sammy by the suspender and ran as fast as you could. It wasn’t a bad thing that he came with you. Even if he didn’t looked amused to have been used as a weapon.   
You ran back the main power switch and entered the Haunted House. The cart didn’t look inviting at all to you and you rather liked to walk from here. 

“Not thrusting angel I see.” Alice’s voice rose up again. Never in your life you ever wanted this badly to punch someone in the face. Never you dreamed so hard to kill someone. But after all she did to you….

“Demons are better in my opinion.” You snapped back, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Because he hurted you once and I did twice? Oh sweetie, don’t you know? He looks to be soften, caring and gentle. But deep down he still the same! You just need pull the right strings.”

She kept monologing on how pathetic you were, how useless you were to your brother and how she will finally achieve her goals. Honestly, you ignored her completely focused finding the place she was. 

It was the last straight lane before push door that looked like those saloon one. It opened to some kind of creepy ballroom with scary painting on the wall. You looked around you hoping for some hints that would lead you to Alice but nothing. Everything was silent. You went to the other door, about to push it when strange voices echoed in the room. Like ten persons were whispering at the same time. It didn’t bother you much, it was merely annoying. A low growl caught your attention. You turned on your heels only to see Bendy on his knees holding his head, letting out growls. “Bendy?” You called him. His claws digged in the ground furiously. He was growling like an animal. You carefully approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The last time you saw him in such state, it was when he hunted you down and when Alice had you in her grip. What was going on? Sammy grabbed you by the arm and pulled you away from him, just before his claw cut your neck.  
The ink demon go back on his feet, towering the two of you.

“I told you he was still the same deep down.” Alice laughed. “Let see how you handle him now.”

Bendy jumped, just as when he tried to kill you. Because you knew it was exactly what he was doing again. Once again Sammy saved your life, pushing you aside. A long scream of pain filled the room. Heavily breathing, you stared at the scene. Sammy’s body fell on the ground but you couldn’t say if he was dead or unconscious. You hoped it was the second option. But you had no time to hope any longer as Bendy turned to you. Ink covering his face, his usual growl coming out from the deep of his throat. You ran to one of the door, you didn’t care where it would lead you, you had to put distance between you and him. In a few minutes, the need to find your brother vanished to leave place to adrenaline to survive, once more. The door under your palm, you pushed it, opening to a dark path. It was the darkness or death… You made two steps, tentacles closed around your ankles dragging you back in the ballroom. The rail of the ride digged your already painful back. You desperately gave a kick on the thing to break free and ran away. You went from left to right, jumping and dodging all the things he threw at you. By doing so he got you exactly where wanted. In the corner, your back against the wall incapable to escape him. He slammed his clawed hands on the wall. The wood creaked and broke under his strength. If it had been your bone, it would be dust by now. You gulped, shaking violently. Fear running in your veins. 

“B-Bendy please.” You begged him. “That’s not you, I kno-” 

He threw you on the ground with rage. He crawled to you, looming over you. “Remember THIS Bendy? You two had such good time right?” Alice interrupted. God you wished she would stop talking via the speaker and show her face so you could punch her right in the mouth. “Have fun sweetie, isn’t like your brother was waiting for you or anything.” 

You dared to push the ink demon. Back on your feet, you ran to darkness again. Your brother was there somewhere and he needed you. Bendy was quicker. He grabbed you by the collar of the shirt. Thankfully, as it was to big, you slipped out of it. The cold air met your skin sending a shiver through your spine. Tentacles wrapped around your arm, pulling you back to the demon. “You shouldn’t have try to escape, doll.” He growled. “Mine…” Soon as he has his claws on you, he pushed you back on the ground, putting too much pressure on where was your bruise on the back. Tears grew in your eyes under the pain, and for some reasons, you felt it was only the beginning. He nuzzled in your neck, tracing the curve with his tongue. If it wasn’t from the threatening situation, you did be turned on, but right now you feared for your life. You had to stay focus, you had to bring him back. 

“Bendy please.” You begged. “You don’t have to do this. I… I don’t know what happened, but that’s not you!” You felt his teeth against for soft skin, his saliva dripping from your neck, his hot breath against your ear. 

“You’re in no position to demand anything.” He hissed. Your body tensed up on it’s own at the thought his teeth will mark your skin. You were rather surprised when he simply pulled your pants down and removed any underwear left. The room was filled with ink dripping from everywhere. Tentacles wrapped tightly around your wrists. 

“Bendy now is not the fucking time for games!” You shouted.

He chuckled before slowly trace your body with his tongue, leaving a warm trail. Shaking under his touch, you kept begging him to let you go. The ink demon ignored you completely, always licking your skin. Near your crotch, he painfully teased you with his teeth brushing your legs, his tongue tasting you without going where your body wanted. He softly pressed his teeth in your flesh, just enough to leave a mark but no blood. You yelped, accidently hit him on the head. 

He glared at you, your heart skipped a beat. For some reasons, he didn’t try to do anything else. The ink demon spread your legs wide, without a warning, he plunged his tongue into you. A moan stay stuck in your throat. He chuckles, the vibration making your core getting wetter. The tentacles around your wrists untighten, you took the opportunity to get on one elbow, and with the other hand to push him away. “P-please stop!” You begged him. Bendy ignored your plea, always pushing his long tongue deeper, tasting every corners of your inside. Sure he had a good hold of your legs, his thumb moved to your clit in a circle motion. You bit your lower lips to keep your moans inside. Your chest rising fast, you didn’t thought he would bring to the edge so fast. What was wrong with you? You had no time for this! You had to keep going and save you brother before it was too late. Yet, you wanted to give up yourself to him. Would it be bad if you do it just for a moment? On a second thought, Bendy’s current state hint you that it might more than once… 

You desperately tried to keep thinking straight. Pointless. Even more as you kept feeling that sensation in you, who was painfully demanding to be released. It wouldn’t be long before he make you cum. Fists clenched, knuckles white, you were ready to. But as you were on the edge, Bendy removed himself. You whined against your will. He darkly scoffed. For a moment you thought he was done, what you didn’t mind. He did placed himself over you, letting his weight press on you. “What do you think we make the fun last longer this time?” Bendy licked his lips, bit in your shoulder. Your eyes widen under the pain, and tears came out. In a second he let you go, lifted your hips a little and pushed himself inside. You whined loudly. 

He barely moved, you feel on the edge again. And just one thrust sent you to your orgasm. You gripped his arm, clenching your teeth to muffle your moans. Bendy nuzzled in your neck. 

“Didn’t took you long.”

“You fucking ass, of course it didn’t.” You snapped back. 

“Still rebel as the day I first lay my hands on you. Maybe have to break you more than I thought.” 

You stayed speechless. You knew what he was referring to, but he was definitely more aggressive and mean than before. Pinning your hands over you head, he roughly pushed back inside. His pace was steady and hard. Added to your sensitive core, you felt the sensation grew again. “B-bendy.” You moaned, drool dripping in your chin. The ink demon sowly licked your cheek to your lips, pressing a kiss on your lips, searching for your tongue and didn’t let go until you begged for air. 

Pushing himself harder in you, you knew him well enough to say he was close. Panting, slow but rough thrust, shaking. He grunted loudly and you couldn’t help but yelp a little as you felt the hot stick of cum inside you. Bendy remained inside of you for a moment. Did he knew what you had plan? Did he figured out that once he would be out, you did run? He withdrew himself, holding your wrist. Before you could even bat an eye, he flipped you on your stomach. “I won’t let you go, doll.” As he said, he let two fingers slide in your messy core. You could felt his cum and your own dripping on your hips to the ground. With tentacles back to hold you, Bendy moved back, to add his tongue and you let out a moan. He chuckled. You were giving him what he wanted. His tongue moved up and down, back and forth, circling inside you. You squirmed under his touch as you felt on the edge a second time. Why does your body as to betray you like this!

Yet, Bendy began to remove his fingers, teasing you just enough to bring you closer and closer and painfully removed himself. “No…” You whined. “Stop doing this.”  
Instead of going back to your core, his hands ran from your lower body to your breast. Bendy eagerly played with them, caressing them. You jerked your head back.  
At this time you saw it. The key to put an end to this mediocre game. You only had to reach it. And there was only one way to do so.

“Bendy, please.” You moaned. You awkwardly turned back on butt, thanks to your restraints, spreading your legs and giving him the most lustful look you could. “I want to cum. Make me cum please, _My Lord_.” You swore you saw him shiver at this name. He peppered your skin in kiss, to return to where he had left. His tongue was doing a marvelous job, sending you to your second orgasm in no time.

Bendy licked his lips, then he sat and dragged you on top of him. No words had to be said to know what you had to do. He wasn’t inside yet, you could still feel his hard dick against your ass. Holding yourself on his chest, you lowered your body on him, taking all of it so easily. You were so wet. You slowly moved in circles, barely moved up and down. He didn’t liked to be teased. He growled darkly, his claws digging in your sides. You winced under more pain. It wasn’t much, but your entire body was enough injured that the smallest pain felt bigger. It felt like you hadn’t rest in days. He forced you to move just the way he wanted. With the little strength left, you rode him the best you could. His dick was thrusting harder in your over sensitive core, stretching it more, hitting your sweet spot every times. 

“What a nice sight for sore eyes.” He purred. Mouth open, you were about to snap back, but a rough thrust made you moan loudly instead. “Such sweet noises coming out of you. I would love to hear more.” 

The ink demon slammed his hips harder against you, his inky dick found its way deeper. To be honest, at this point you gave up yourself to him, let him fuck you as he pleased. You gave him total control. You had to. 

The room was filled by only your and his moans. “Oh Bendy, please, fill me with your cum.” You begged in between. 

“I have finally broke haven’t I?” Bendy grinned.

“Y-yes! Please, _My Lord_ , I need it!”

He laughed darkly, speeding up his pace. You mentally prepared yourself for your next move. He was worked up to cum, but you weren’t yet. Which was good. You didn’t want to congratulate you on your acting yet, although you did great. Still, when he finally release inside, you bite your lower lip. 

Bendy laid down, catching his breath. It was your cue. You get up fast to run to the corner of the room to get a pipe you saw earlier. Tendrils forming your ankle made you trip. Lucky, the weapon was in reach. You close your hand around just as the demon had crawled back over you. “You lied to me?” He hissed. 

“No, it’s time for you to stay down!” You shouted at him as the pipe hit the side of his head loudly and hard. If he had been human, you did probably had broke his skull, it seemed that for being of ink, it simply knocked him out. Now that he was unconscious, you tossed him aside, pushed yourself against the wall behind. 

The room was suddenly so silent, it was deafening. There only your heartbeat and breathing that provide any kind of sounds. After a few minutes, certain he was out, you got up, picked up all your clothes, dressed back and returned next to him. You glanced at the dark path, wondering what you should you do? Go or stay? You sighed as you decided to stay. You were tired. Your body have been abuse too much in the past day, you couldn’t take more. Your head was tired to push you to your limits and all those adrenalines rush to survive. 

You were exhausted...


End file.
